Love beyond Magic
by Shuffle Princess
Summary: Mikan really loves magic. When magicians came to their place, she was chosen to do the disappearing trick. But then, was kidnapped after that. The two magicians are criminals! /rukaXmikanXnatsume/
1. The Magicians

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the characters used. The plot was all I own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Love beyond Magic

**Pairing: **Natsume X Mikan X Ruka

**Short Summary: **Mikan really loves magic. When magicians came to their place, she was chosen to do the disappearing trick. But then, was kidnapped after that. The two magicians are criminals!

**Warning: May conatin OOCness. For an interesting story. :))**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edited version. Enjoy.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Love beyond Magic<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Magicians**

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

"H-hey hey, Mikan-chan!" My childhood classmate called for me. "The Magicians are here again!"

My face broke into a smile. "Really?" I'll go see them!"

"Sure, sure! Meet you at the plaza!" She waved and ran.

I really really love magic. Ever since I was a little child, my grandpa would divert my attention to his magics when I was crying. I ran fast, I wanted to see them!

"Hotaru-chaaaan!" I called loudly as I spotted her across their home. "Let's go see the magicians."

"I'm studying…" She ignored me.

"Eh…" I complained and grabbed her arm. "Come on! They're gonna be here this afternoon only! And after that, they'll leave…"

"I don't care." She answered expressionless. Geez. Hotaru can be really stubborn sometimes.

"Pleaseeee… Just this once?" I pouted.

Hotaru sighed. "Fine. But you'll owe me five dollars."

"Yaay!" I sang and took notice of her words. "Not fair! Five dollars?"

She laughed and strolled to the plaza. I smiled. I'm glad to make her happy.

**-xXxXx-**

We made our way to the crowd of people but we still can't get close enough to see what magic tricks they were trying to show us. Hotaru gave up and just settled on the left side. She can barely see the magicians. I left her there and pushed my way through. I heard someone complain, but it doesn't matter. I don't care. One false step. Geez. I tripped in front of everyone.

"We need one volunteer for this magic trick!" I heard the magician say.

I looked up and I saw the two magicians dressed in black. The one who was giving the tricks was the black-haired guy with piercing ruby eyes. He looked really handsome but when he saw me, it's like his mood changed. The other magician was blonde. His blue eyes had no glow. Like he's just here because of the money.

"One volunteer…" The guy with the black hair repeated. Then his eyes lingered on mine. He smirked. I blushed a little; I was still in my tripping position. I haven't gotten up yet.

"Me! Me!" I heard several kids' voices and their arms raised up.

The magician kneeled and offered his hand to me. "Shall we let this lovely woman here to be the one?"

I blushed again. Seriously. Was he making fun of me? I took his hand. I'd love to know their tricks, too.

He led me upstage and he explained. "We call this _The Disappearing Trick_… We shall put this lovely woman here inside a cabinet. Of course, I'll let you see that it has no hidden door…"

The kids squirmed. They love this trick, of course.

The blonde magician went to the backstage and he came back with a cabinet just enough for one person to fit in. They showed it to everyone and they asked one people to go touch and knock it if it really has a hidden door inside. The guy shook his head.

"Well then, shall we begin?" The magician smiled at me. I gulped. It was a terror or a mocking smile. What was he up to?

I nodded, despite my fear. Of course, every magic has a trick.

He let me inside the closet and he closed it.

It's so hot inside. But I can still hear everyone else outside.

"Let's begin _The Disappearing Trick…_" He announced and the kids cheered. "Let's start with this…" I heard the audience gasped. What was he showing everyone? "I'll put these swords on the sides of the cabinet…"

I swallowed. What the hell was he up to? He wanted me to die? !

"Let's check these swords first, if they can slice…" I heard a juicy sound and the audience clapped. They clapped? Hell. They don't know what feeling I have inside this closed closet! "Let's start…"

"One… Two…" I heard him muttering on the side of the cabinet. "Three…"

I closed my eyes and my heart hammered on my chest.

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

I sighed as I got a place to stand. There were so many people here. Even the adults and young people were here. What was so great about a magician? I can't even understand. If it wasn't for Mikan, I wouldn't be here. I'd rather study.

I saw Mikan pushed her way through and she tripped in front of everyone. I suppressed my laugh. She's such an idiot. I smiled.

"Hey, Hotaru…" someone tapped my shoulders.

I looked back. "Oh, hey Iinchou."

He smiled. "Where's Mikan?"

I pointed at the stage. Apparently, her tripping effect made her be noticed. Iinchou laughed.

I watched the magician introduce the magic trick. Mikan was so dazed by them. They're pretty handsome. I mentally face-palmed myself. She must be drooling.

The black-haired guy helped her get inside the closet. Then he put out swords. What's with that trick? A lame one. But then I know Mikan. She must've been worried inside. I smirked. If only I could see what's her reaction inside… Priceless!

The black-haired guy put in the swords. After the count of three, they opened the door and Mikan was nowhere. Of course, she'd be at the backstage.

"Tadaan!" The black-haired guy snickered as he opened the closet door.

They went backstage after that and the next performer was a clown. I sighed. This wasn't interesting without her at all. _Where is Mikan?_

"Mikan hasn't come back yet." Iinchou worriedly said to me.

"By the looks of it, she's excitedly chattering with the magicians at the back stage." I shrugged and went at the farthest place and sat where there will be no people to annoy me. Idiot Mikan. Making me wait for her.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

"Uwah.." I cried as someone grabbed me by the shoulders and put his hand in my mouth. What the? !

"Sshhh…" He silenced me. "This way…" He whispered.

I followed him that led the way to the… Back stage. So there was a secret door, after all! Of course, if not, I'm dead.

I noticed that the one guiding me here was the assistant magician. The blonde one. He led me to their van. Anyway, why am I following him after all? I should go back to Hotaru and tell her about the secret door of the closet! But… It's interesting to see what it looks like inside their van.

"Here." He put a tea on the back of the van. "For our thanks."

I gasped and giggled. "Thanks!"

He looked shock by my reaction. I wonder why that is. I sipped.

"Hey," I approached him. "How many years have been since you started doing magic tricks?"

"A few." He answered expressionless. Geez. These are the people I hate the most. Those who don't know how to make a conversation.

"You know, I really love magic… Since I was a child. My grandpa would often show me some tricks whenever I am crying. I'll stop crying when he did that." I took another sip. "Hey, this tea's great!"

"Uh, yeah." He just nodded and waited as if my reaction will surprise him again – or not.

I sighed. He's not a conversationalist, but I can't give up. I will… I will…

My grip at the teacup loosened. My vision blurred.

_Wh-What's happening to m-me?_ Then, all I could see was blackness.

* * *

><p><span>-BLONDE MAGICIAN-<span>

I watched her consciousness fade away after the second sip of the tea. I closed the door of the van and laid her gently on the seat. To be sure, I tied her with ropes and I thought of putting tape into her mouth – but that hurts – so I decided to just put handkerchief.

Someone knocked on the door. I peeped through the window and I opened the door when I saw he was back. His forehead was creased. I know he's worried.

"Maybe this isn't the right thing to do…" I muttered.

"No." He shook his head and got into the driver's seat. "Go seat here in front."

His forehead was still crumpled as he started the car.

-HOTARU IMAI-

Where was she? The people started deteriorating.

"She's gone for a long time." I complained under my breath. I sighed as I dragged my feet to the stage. The show has ended already.

"Hotaru…" Iinchou appeared beside me. "What're you doing?"

"Searching for some clumsy idiot girl." I sighed.

"Oh," He laughed. "I'll help you, then."

We went backstage but she was nowhere in sight. Even the magicians were nowhere in sight. My heart thumped unevenly_. I've got a bad feeling about this…_

"Um… Excuse me…" Iinchou began asking the clowns. "Have you seen a girl around sixteen years old with brown med-length hair?"

"Sorry." They shook their heads.

I rushed to Iinchou's side. "Have you seen the magicians?"

"They were already gone." The clown with the blue hat explained. "After their last trick, they pulled out already. Said they were in a hurry 'cause they've got another show on the other country…"

Iinchou and I exchanged glances of horror. I quickly ran outside where the garage was. Even though I've heard what they said, I still can't help myself. "MIKAN!" I shouted.

"MIKAAAN!" Iinchou shouted with me.

Much to our disappointment and fear, no one knows where those damn magicians were, and no one knows _who _they were.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

_My head hurts… Hurts so badly…_

I opened my eyes and it's dark. Really dark… After a few minutes, my eyes adjusted to the dim light coming outside. Where am I? I can feel that the ground was moving… I tried to stand up but I can't… Damn. My mouth is covered, too. My hands and feet were tied up!

What the hell happened?

_Ah! I remembered!_ My eyes narrowed in irritation as I remembered the magicians.

The tea! Oh. If I didn't drink it, I may not be in this situation. I tried to free my hands, but to no avail. So I've given up. I slumped there while waiting to die. Waiting for death to come. My senses were so better when I'm quiet. I can hear the gas pedal as the person driving- whoever it was – stomped on it.

"Do we have to go there?" I heard a familiar voice. The blonde magician!

"Yes, it seems." The guy he talked to, answered. That voice was the black-haired one. "They want her."

"Why is that so? She looks nothing special."

I gritted my teeth. _Sorry for not being beautiful! _I wanted to yell at them.

"She's quite rich, you know."

"Oh," The blonde magician said, closing the conversation.

It wasn't until an hour when they opened the back door. I pretended to be asleep.

"She's still asleep." The blonde magician said.

Even though my eyes were closed, I can still feel them staring at me. My heart thudded audibly. _What are they gonna do to me?_

"Based on the eye twitching and the inhalation of breaths, she's awake. Just pretending to be asleep so as not to be in trouble." That was the black-haired magician's voice!

My eyes shot open as I heard that and I glared at them…

* * *

><p><span>-IINCHOU (YUU TOBITA)-<span>

"What're we gonna do?" My voice shook badly as I asked Hotaru. She seemed scared, too.

"We'll ask for help." Hotaru's eyes seemed determined and worried at the same time. "Let's go."

She started running and I ran beside her. "Who? Her grandfather?"

"No." Hotaru answered. "He might have a heart attack. We're going to need help from our friends."

"Yes," I replied.

It was quite a long run 'til I spotted some close friends. "Tsubasa-senpai!"

Tsubasa was surprised and taken back at the same time. He turned around and shoot us glares. I gave him a puzzled look. His eyes landed on the girl beside him. Oh. They were on a date.

"I'm so sorry, Senpai…" Hotaru said, panting. "But… Y-You've got to help us!"

"You've got to help yourself, too." Tsubasa-senpai gave us the 'I'll-definitely-get-you-after-this-was-settled' look.

"Oh, Hi cutiees!" Misaki-senpai greeted us with a smile.

"Mikan-chan!" I panted.

"Oh, where is she, anyway?" Misaki-senpai asked, looking around.

"She was kidnapped!" I said, a little too loud. Hotaru-chan instantly put her hand on my mouth.

"Shhh!" She warned.

"Kidnapped?" Tsubasa-senpai gasped.

"She was… By the Magicians…" Hotaru looked like she might break down and cry any moment now.

I get it now. What friendship does to a person.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

At first, I couldn't tell which was which because they had their masks on when they were performing magic tricks earlier. Their lips up to the nose were the only part of their face you can see. That's why I noticed that they're handsome earlier. But all that praises were gone. I only knew _who_ was _who_ when I glanced at their hair.

"Then, shall we get going?" The black-haired magician asked his assistant.

The blonde one nodded and he carried me. I struggled, but his grip was strong.

Argh! I just watched with horror as to where we were going… My eyes blurred as my tears streamed down my face. I don't… I don't want to die…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**This was my first FanFic, ever!**

**Please leave a review before proceeding to the next chapters.**

**Oh, and if I left some errors, please also leave it in the review. :) Thanks.**

**I hope you had fun reading.  
><strong>

_**~LunarChan **_**(Edited as of 09-02-11; 8:28pm)**


	2. Plans

_**Edited version. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Love beyond Magic<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Plans**

* * *

><p><span>-TSUBASA ANDO-<span>

"What are we going to do?" Hotaru-chan asked worriedly.

"Calm down." I smiled encouragingly. "We'll find a way through this."

"Have you told her grandpa?" Misaki asked.

"Not yet." Iinchou politely replied. "He might break down or have a heart attack…"

"Right…" Misaki muttered, her tone hopeless.

"You're got to pack your things up, Hotaru-chan…" I told her.

"W-why so?" Hotaru looked like she was about to cry.

"Her grandpa will notice her absence, of course… And he will be worried." I explained. "If he knows that Mikan is with you, then, he has nothing to worry about."

"Oh." Hotaru understood. "Ok. I'll pack up. But… Where will I go?"

"What are friends for?" Misaki smiled. "I'll let you sleep at our house."

Hotaru nodded.

"And you, Iinchou." Iinchou waited for me to continue. "I think you should write Mikan's grandpa a letter about having a camp. You should pack your things, too…"

"Understood."

"Oh," I remembered. "I almost forgot. Iinchou, copy Mikan's signature and writings. That's what you're going to give her grandpa, ok?"

"Yes."

"We'll meet at Misaki's house after you've finished packing and after you've dropped the letter to Mikan's place."

The two nodded and they dispersed.

"Wow." Misaki stared at me unbelievably. "You're a good leader, eh. Tsu-ba-sa." She giggled and I felt my face heating up.

"Idiot." I smacked her head. "I'm just doing what a senpai and a friend should do when their friends are in trouble."

I started walking.

"But, you're still unbelievable…" Misaki teased.

"Shut up." I didn't look at her or she might see my face heating up. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

I ran home and headed straight into my room. Good. No one's home yet. I'll left them a note that I'm going for a camping…

I packed my important things. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I opened it. A text message from Iinchou.

_Hotaru, will you come to my house? I don't have the courage to give this to Mikan's grandpa…  
>- Yuu<em>

I replied, Sure… And hurried on my way out when the door opened.

"Oh, Hotaru-chan."

"O-nii'chan!" I blurted out. Surprised.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"We're staying at Misaki-senpai over the two weeks." I lied. "She'll… uh… Help us with the upcoming college exams…"

"Oh…" 'Nii'chan smiled at me. "Good luck, sis."

"Thanks." I smiled sadly. "Oh, and please tell Mom… I have to hurry… Mikan is…"

I bit my lip. It almost slipped out.

"Oh, I see." Onii'chan nodded. "She's waiting impatiently. Sure, go ahead."

I went out and sighed. I'm gonna miss my brother. I took a deep breath and started to walk to Iinchou's house… He should be ready and waiting for me…

* * *

><p><span>-YUU TOBITA -<span>

I quickly grabbed a paper and a pen as soon as I got on my room. I copied Mikan's clumsy writings and her signature. After that, I put it in a small white envelope and hurried to pack my things. I wasn't even finished when I heard the doorbell rang. Hotaru's here.

I rushed to the door and opened it after the fifth ring. "H-Hello." I greeted.

"Hello." She greeted with a grim smile.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized. "Could you wait down for a little while? I'm not finished packing yet…"

"Uh, sure."

I let her in and she sat on the sofa. I turned on the TV for her. I immediately went back to my room to arrange my things. Right after I was finished, I went back to the sala.

"Come on, let's go." I told hotaru and she nodded.

"Yuu…" My Mom called behind me. "You're running in circles again inside the house… Oh. You've got a visitor…"

I turned around to face Mother. "Uh, yeah. Sorry…. This is Hotaru Imai."

"Oh," She squealed. "Hotaru Imai? I knew your mother… Say _hello _to her for me…"

"I will." Hotaru nodded.

"Where are you going, Yuu?" Mother asked and I gulped. I don't know what to say. "Why did you pack up your things?"

"Ummm…" I sweated.

"We're going to Misaki-senpai's house for college exams tutorial…" Hotaru explained. "She offered us a two-week vacation there. I'm sorry we didn't explain earlier…"

"Oh, that's nice." Mother smiled and patted my shoulder. "Do your best, Yuu."

I smiled. "Yes, I will!"

We left my home and I sighed. Good thing Mom believed it.

"Will you walk faster, Iinchou?" Hotaru called. She was gaining speed.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." I ran to her side.

"We've got much to do…" Hotaru said in a dead voice.

* * *

><p><span>-MISAKI HARADA-<span>

"Tsubasa Ando!" I scolded him when he slumped to the sofa on my room. "Get to work. I want this room to be squeaky clean when they arrive…"

"Squeaky clean?" He laughed. "Isn't that a bit exaggeration?"

"Maybe…" I shrugged. "But this isn't a good time to mess around. You know how tense they were."

His face suddenly became serious. He stood up and sighed. "I understand."

We continued to clean until we heard the knock on our room. Mom must've sent them already in. I opened the door and there they were, smiling a little.

"Come on in." I invited them in. They went inside and put their bags down.

"What did you tell your parents to let you sleep here?" Tsubasa asked.

"Review for college exams." Hotaru sat beside Tsubasa.

We were all silent for a minute 'til Yuu broke the silence. "What are we going to do now?"

"I suppose we should let the police know." Tsubasa deduced.

"No…" Hotaru shook her head. "Her grandpa will…"

Tsubasa _tsk_ed. Of course, we cannot let the whole town know that she was missing.

"Why don't we ask…"

"Great idea." Tsubasa interrupted me. "Come on. Let's ask him."

Hotaru and Yuu's face were confused. I just waved them forward so we can all go.

I pummeled Tsubasa's head.

"Ow," He complained. "That hurts."

"Because you didn't let me finish what I'm saying!"

They laughed as we got out the house. At least that eased up some of their tension.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

_I don't want to die… Not here… Not yet… _Those thoughts kept on repeating and repeating inside my brain. My vision was still blurred from my tears and I can't wipe them off of my eyes because my hands were tied.

The blonde magician who's carrying me wiped my face. I stared at him in disbelief and in horror as I watched where we're going…

"What if this doesn't work out?" He asked the black-haired guy.

"We'll proceed to Plan B." He answered coldly.

"Are you sure…?" The blonde magician hesitated.

"Yes."

We entered an empty warehouse. I could smell gun powders and rusty irons all over the place. They stood there until we heard footsteps. All I could see was a black line was advancing… All of them were dressed in black. It was like a nightmare…

My breathing became heavy and I saw the one in front of the black line. He has ear piercings that glimmered on the fluorescent light. His face was hidden with a mask. I can only see his nose and lips. He smirked when his eyes shifted to mine.

"So, you've brought her, eh?" He almost teased.

"Yes." The black magician's voice echoed throughout the warehouse. "Where's the five million dollars?"

"Hand her first…" He walked forward with two big suitcases in his left hand. "And I'll also give you something…" He smirked again. "Something precious…" He threw a picture in the air and the black-haired magician caught it swiftly.

The black-haired magician growled and threw the picture away.

The blonde magician walked slowly and my heart thundered loudly on my chest. I couldn't cry anymore. All I could do was stare…

He handed me to the black-clothed guy. And then, everything happened so fast, I cannot believe it.

The black-clothed guy who held me ran away fast. He's still carrying the suitcases!

"Ruka!" I heard the black magician yell.

And then, we were blinded – almost – by the smoke.

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

I threw a gas bomb as soon as Natsume mentioned my name.

"Shit!" I heard Persona coughed and shouted to his men. "Retreat!"

I sprinted to our car and started it. Damn. _Of all times, why is it not working now? !_ I tried again, and to my relief, it worked. Curse those bastards. They wanted to trick us. Good thing we had plan B.

I pushed the pedal, not caring about the speed limit. We have to get out of here, fast!

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

I was thrown away when the black-haired magician gave the black-clothed guy a flying kick. We got blown away. He ran after me and he clung me onto his back.

"Curse you!" He spitted through his teeth, and the black-haired magician ran outside just in time to see the black van.

"Natsume!" The blonde one shouted and waved.

_So his name is Natsume..._

He immediately got on the back seat and slumped me there beside him.

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

"Ruka, we have to get away from here!"

"Where to?" He asked as he drove.

"As far as possible." I concluded. "And we'll decide where to go."

"Understood." He nodded his head and concentrated on the road.

I heard a girly whimper beside me. I stared at her and she stared back – her eyes pleading.

I sighed. "If I untie the handkerchief on your mouth, will you swear not to throw a tantrum or scream and shout?"

She nodded, her eyes welling with tears. She turned her back on me and her hands were touching me – meaning to untie her, too.

"I will not untie you. Let's see how well you behave first."

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

_How well I behave? !_

He carefully untied the hanky on my mouth and I gasped for breath.

"W-Why?" I sobbed. "W-Why are you doing this?"

Ruka turned to me, surprised.

"Ruka, watch the road." Natsume – I heard their names earlier – ordered him. Ruka instantly shifted his sight back to the road. "And you." Natsume glared at me. "Cry all you want. But you can do nothing to change the situation now."

I sobbed there quietly, wishing that I listened to Hotaru – that I studied, rather than watched these two bastards perform dirty magic tricks.

* * *

><p><span>-TSUBASA ANDO-<span>

I knocked on his office door even with the _closed_ sign.

"No response?" Misaki asked.

"Negative." I sighed.

The two kids looked down. They still look like kids to me even though they're sixteen year old now.

"Oi oi." I heard someone from afar. We turned around.

"Narumi!" I smiled when I saw him.

"Hiyya, Narumi-sensei!" Misaki cheered.

"What are you doing outside my office?" Narumi smirked. "Need my help, eh?"

"Actually, yes…" I nodded. "Mikan-chan is…"

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

"Ruka…" I muttered. "Can you drive faster? They might still be following us and –"

I was interrupted by a gunshot and the glass at the back seat broke.

"Shit!" I cursed and the girl beside me screamed in terror.

"Ruka…" I gazed at him. Ruka reflected my gaze – like looking from a tomb.

I need to make a plan right now… _Can't make a mistake. Our lives are at stake…_

I heard another gunshot and I tucked the girl beside me under my arm.

"Ruka, listen to me…" I mumbled quietly as he drove faster with Persona's van behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

****XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX **- thank you for the first review! :* :)  
><strong>GakuenDeath <strong>- Oh, yeah. Sorry. I forgot to mention that I made them normal people here. And I think now is the right time to announce it. :) Thanks for reminding me.**

**Umm... Yes, you've read it right. They are just normal people in my story... And... You'll find everybody everywhere... :D**  
><strong>Tha's all!<strong>  
><strong>Thank you again! Love you guys so much!<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for adding this story to your favorites... I'll do my best to keep up the excitement and the adventures in this story. :)<strong>  
><strong>Continue on supporting Gakuen Alice. ^_^<strong>

**_~ LunarChan _(Edited as of 09-02-11; 8:32pm)**


	3. Criminals

_**Edited version. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some important notes: I made Narumi a detective here. I love detectives. Hihi. :3<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Love beyond Magic<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Criminals**

* * *

><p><span>-NARUMI ANJU-<span>

"…kidnapped." Tsubasa stated with a lump on his throat.

I was appalled. "By whom?"

"The magicians who came to town this afternoon…" Hotaru's fist clenched.

"Come on inside." I opened the door with the key I have in hand. "Let's calm down and talk about this…"

I prepared tea for them and they sat on the sofa.

"Whoa." Tsubasa smirked. "This is the detective's office…"

He looked around, viewing the framed newspapers and the articles on the album.

I broke the silence. "Do you remember what they look like?"

Hotaru shook her head. "Not really. They had masks on. I can only see their hair color. The blonde and the other one was black-haired."

"Hmmm…" I sat on my usual seat in front of my table. "That's bad. We know nothing about them right now. The hair color might be a wig – fake. Or they can change it anytime, to any color they want."

They all seemed down.

"Anyways," I cleared up the table. "I'm going to ask the city mayor tomorrow."

"About?" Misaki asked.

"About those magicians. They can't perform on the plaza without the mayor's consult. They must've signed some papers there."

"Right." Tsubasa nodded. "Thanks a lot, Narumi-sensei."

"Anytime." I smiled grim as they walked out of my office.

I closed the door shut.

_Actually, there is a little possibility that the names they signed there is true… Moreover, we have no information about them._

I hid that fact from them because they would be depressed, rather than cheered up.

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

"Find a way where there is a crack…" I explained, shortening it. "Enough for their tire to sink in and I'll throw a gas bomb when we're near that crack. So that they can't see it. And then, find the nearest exit on this ports… I'll throw a grenade…"

Ruka nodded ever so slightly and the roads we were on now were slightly bumpy. I watched attentively and when I saw a big crack on the road, Ruka immediately made our van jump a little and I threw the gas bomb behind us.

"Quick, Ruka!" He turned the car to the left and we can see the exit clearly now.

I glanced behind me and I could see that their tire sunk on the crack. I smirked. I wouldn't let you live through this…

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

I saw the exit. Natsume's brilliant. The gunpowder from the entire warehouse will explode. I doubt they can go out fast. But then, I don't. Persona will not let this be the end… This was just the beginning.

As soon as our car exited the port, Natsume threw the grenade and I sharply stomped on the pedal to move away from the explosion… Now…

Where will we go?

I continued to drive for almost three kilometers until I saw a forest nearby. I pulled our car in there and stopped. I turned back and saw Natsume's analyzing face. The girl beside him was scared, but not afraid of the gunshots or the grenade. It seemed like she was afraid that we'll all die…

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

"Sleep well, for now…" Misaki-senpai gave us a pillow and a blanket. "I've already laid your mattresses on the floor…"

I tried to smile. But failed.

"Don't worry…" Misaki-sepai assured us. "Mikan-chan is strong… She'll be fine. All we have to do is have faith in her and help in finding their whereabouts."

She flipped off the lights and I lay down.

_You're really troublesome, Mikan… I'll definitely get you… Making me worry so much…_ My eyes fluttered close and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

I was scared… Scared…

"Let's leave the car here." Natsume suddenly spoke. "Ruka, take all our valuables. All worth taking."

"Where are we going?" Ruka asked while jumping off the van. He opened the door on the back seat and he got some bags.

"_She _lives near here…" Natsume answered and then he stared at me. I leaned away. "I'll untie you… But you have to stay close to us…"

"N-No. No way!" I managed to shout.

"Fine." Natsume spoke a bit harsh. "Go your own way. Go get killed with those _men in black clothing_."

I pondered on that. "Fine." I spoke. "But you will tell me…" I glared at him. "Everything…"

"I don't have to tell you anything." He said as he untied my hands and feet.

"You do." I argued. "You owe me an explanation."

"I don't owe anyone anything." Natsume clearly stated and his tone was so serious that I just shut my mouth.

_I'll make them tell me… What this is all about… What those guys wants from me… Why did they have to pretend to be magicians? And what are those _men in black clothing_ after?_

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

_I don't owe anyone anything… I wasn't doing this because I wanted to… If I have any other choice… I wouldn't have done this…_

She stretched her arms and legs as soon as I untied her. I opened the door on my side and leapt out. She followed, her gaze on the ground. She hopped out but she fell on me.

"Ouch…" she mumbled. "Oops. Sorry."

I saw her face turn scarlet and it's hard to keep my eyes away from her. What's happening to me? _Seriously, what is happening to me?_

She got up and I did, too. And she fell, once more.

"I'm really sorry… I…" She apologized, not looking at me. I appreciated that. "My legs are stiff…"

"It'll stretch when walking…" I walked ahead. "Let's go. Come on, Ruka."

"Hmp." She whined and turned to Ruka. "Can I hold on to you while I can walk normally?"

"Uh, yeah. Uh, sure." Ruka awkwardly replied.

I walked ahead, ignoring those two birds behind me.

* * *

><p><span>-A SERVANT AT MIKAN'S GRAND HOUSE-<span>

I was sweeping the floor when the old man appeared behind me. I tried not to look irritated and faced him with a smile on my face. Perfect mask. "What do you want, ojii-san?"

"Mikan…" He said in his raspy, old man's voice. "Mikan didn't come back home yet…"

"Oh… Do you want me to try calling her cell phone?"

"Yes, please." He sat on the sofa.

I called her cell phone but it couldn't connect. "Her cell phone's off…"

"Oh…" He looked sad. "Please check the mailbox… It's her habit to go out and leave a note for me…"

"Okay." I started to walk towards the mailbox when my cell phone vibrated on my pocket. I reached it and my eyes widened at the sender.

_P._

I opened it. _Mikan escaped. Your plan was too dangerous. Of course, they'll secure her back when we tricked them about not giving them the money. We're making other plans now. Take care of your work there for us. We will succeed next time. And there will not be a repeat of mistakes._ – P.

Damn that brat. She escaped, eh? Doesn't matter. P's works were much more intense than my plans. I'll leave it to them.

I checked the mailbox and saw a small white envelope with a heart sticker on it. I quickly recognized the writings. It was addressed to the old man. So he was right.

A plan was forming on my mind and I smirked. Considering it a _sure win. _It'll definitely work out. I walked back inside the house and I tucked the letter inside my maid's uniform.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

"Thanks." I smiled at Ruka as he let me hold on to his shoulder while walking.

After five minutes, I can stretch my legs and walk on my own. "Do you want me to take that?" I offered Ruka. I shot him a mystified look as he was surprised that I offered him a help.

_What was wrong in being helpful these days?_

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

I was shocked when she offered me her hand. I let my hand give her the bag I was carrying and she clung it to her shoulders happily.

What was with this girl? _Is she insane?_ At first, she was angry and scared. And now, she's blissful? What was with that swaying of emotions? I can't cope up.

I walked faster while still not taking my eyes off of her. I realized this might be a trick. That she's luring us. That when our attention was diverted into something else – and when she played nice – she can easily get away with us. Maybe I'm right – but maybe not. Either way, I still watched her curiously.

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

I can see them from the corner of my eyes. I watched her as she helped Ruka. She's playing nice. She thinks we'll fall for that fake attitude? She got the luggage from Ruka so when she got away, she had evidence of us. I'm not ready to be in jail, yet. I still have other duties to finish… I still have…

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

I can't escape right now. Guess I'll have to do it some other time… They're paying attention to me… And besides, I don't know where we _are_. How can I escape? I don't know where to go. There's a high possibility that those guys in black _is_ still searching for me.

I sighed. I'll stick to them now. But tomorrow is another story… That's why I have to know the truth…

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

Natsume pointed a house. It's just a normal one. A small house. He knocked softly. It's bedtime. I wonder who was this _she _that Natsume referred to.

I glanced up at the sky. There're no stars tonight. The clouds are hiding them. A starless sky…

The door cracked open and I stared at the lady who opened it. Her hair hung just on her shoulder with curls on the ends.

"Oh, Natsume-kun." She scratched her eyes. "What brings you here so late?"

"Sorry." Natsume apologized. "Can we stay for tonight? We were lost. Good thing I identified the road."

"Uh, sure." She opened the door wider. "Come in…"

We let the girl – Mikan was her name, if I'm not mistaken – in first before us.

* * *

><p><span>-A SERVANT AT MIKAN'S GRAND HOUSE-<span>

I came back inside the house. "I'm sorry, ojii-san. Mikan didn't leave a letter."

His eyes became round and his forehead creased. "Where could she be?"

"Maybe she's goofing off somewhere…" I replied and got my broom.

The old man sighed and said, "She'll come back, for sure… I'll sleep for now. If she didn't come back tomorrow afternoon, I'm going to call the police."

I just nodded. When he was out of sight, my lips twitched a winning smile.

_You just don't know how much danger she is in…_ I smirked and fished the cell phone off of my pocket and searched for his name and dialed it.

"Hello?" He answered on the third ring. His breathing was heavy on the other side of the line.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Thanks. :) I love you guys so much.**

**I hope you had fun reading. :)  
><strong>

_**~ LunarChan **_**(Edited as of 09-02-11; 8:34 pm)**


	4. Good Luck, Natsumekun!

_**Edited version. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Love beyond Magic<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Good Luck, Natsume-kun**

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

They let me in, first. Making sure I wouldn't escape. The house wasn't really small. It had a nice dining place. A small but neat kitchen. A fireplace beside the sofa where you could warm your cold feet. It was like our house. This was just smaller.

"Thank you," Natsume murmured and the girl closed the door.

Her hair was black and it was curly at the ends… It looks cute. Her face brightened up a little. "Anytime…"

She went straight to the kitchen. "Are you guys hungry?"

"Yes, thank you." Natsume said. As soon as he said that, my stomach growled.

Their heads turned at me and I blushed scarlet. I turned my back on them and sat beside the fireplace.

**-xXxXx-**

I sat on the bed while they both sat on the ground. Because this house was small, we have to share in one small room.

"Where will you sleep?" I asked.

"Do you want us to sleep there? And you'll sleep here on the floor?" Natsume asked. His eyes were a bit gentle, but cautious.

"Hmp." I looked away and lay down. I covered myself with the blanket. "So mean. I was just trying to be nice."

I turned my back on them. I'm sleepy but I can't sleep… I can feel them both staring at my back. Don't they know that it is rude to stare at people? I glanced at them and to my disappointment, they were staring at me.

"Don't stare at me." I turned my back at them again, trying to sleep. "I can't sleep."

Geez. How can I sleep? Even though I'm sleepy… I still can't…

Maybe they think I'm still trying to escape… But how can I escape with this small room? With a window so small only a child could fit in? And when I walk quietly, the wooden floor will still echo my steps.

I sighed and closed my eyes, forcing myself to sleep from their glares burning on my back.

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

I watched her as she dazed into sleep. I was waiting for this time. Where Natsume and I could talk.

"Natsume…" I began.

"Hmmm?"

"Who is she?"

"Who?" He gave me a puzzled look.

"The owner of this small house."

"Ah." He understood and stared at her. The sleeping girl. "Nobara Ibaragi. A friend of mine."

"Ah." Her light snore ended up our conversation… And I remembered a question that I want to ask him about. "Natsume?"

"Hm?"

"What was in the picture before…? You seemed mad…"

His face went rigid and I knew I was right. He's mad. Seriously mad. His hands balled into fists against the floor.

"It's _her _picture." Natsume's eyes were filled with rage. "Picture of her. She's tied up and a little bit dirty. Like she was kicked…"

So that's why… That's why he's so mad…

* * *

><p><span>-A SERVANT AT MIKAN'S HOUSE-<span>

"Why're you breathing so hard?" I whispered and opened the mail.

_What the…? This isn't her handwriting…!_ I quickly hid it inside my apron, afraid someone might see me.

"Damn that Natsume…." He yelled. "He threw a grenade here. We didn't know he was carrying so many dangerous things with him."

I rolled my eyes. Of course anyone would carry dangerous things when you're going to face the danger. Sometimes, he's a little dumb.

"Anyways, I just called to say… She was being helped. Or I should say… Her friends are helping her… I saw a mail here. I thought she wrote it.. They copied her writings and signature. Good thing I knew well how bad her handwriting is… they might be a problem…"

"That's why you should take care of that." He concluded. "Find out who they are. And let's see how to eliminate them."

"Fine." I gritted my teeth. He's making himself superior. "That's all. Goodnight."

I hung up and put the broom and the dust pan on their proper places.

All my efforts were not going to be in vain. I'll let you see… If you're not going to face us, then… Let's face your loved ones in hell.

I smiled grim as I walked in our quarters and got my towel and nightdress…

_She's going to regret everything she's done…_

I got inside the bathroom and threw my maid's dress on the laundry basket… Just a little bit more… Just a little bit time to wait and I'll no longer pretend to be a maid…

My eyes closed as I opened the shower and the hot water hit my face.

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

I stood up. "Ruka, watch her for me. I'm going to speak to Nobara."

"Ah, fine." He muttered a little sleepy.

I headed downstairs, each step making a sound. I hope she's still awake. I saw her peeping against the wall of her kitchen. "Oh, Natsume-kun? Still awake?"

"Yeah." I answered as I got to the bottom stair. "Can I use your telephone?"

"Sure." She went back to washing the dishes.

**-xXxXx-**

"H-Hello?" I heard his sleepy voice at the end of the line.

"Hello, Kitsuneme.." I whispered. "This is Natsume… You've got to help me… There's much that I need…"

* * *

><p><span>-NOBARA IBARAGI-<span>

I watched him as he mumbled quietly over the phone.

_Natsume… _I think he's in a bad situation right now. I don't know how bad… But…

He hung up and was surprised that I was watching him. I wiped my hands with a towel.

"Thank you." He said and started to go upstairs.

"Natsume…" I began to say. He stopped and turned to look at me. "Who is she?"

"Who?"

"The girl… She seemed quite awkward this evening…"

"Oh. Don't worry…" Natsume snickered. "She's Ruka's girlfriend. I believe her name is Mikan Sakura."

"Oh." I felt relieved.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Natsume… If ever you need something…" I smiled. "I'm just here."

"Uh, yeah." He nodded. "Thanks."

I watched him go upstairs.

_Good luck, Natsume-kun…_ I hoped for the best.

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

Natsume came back with a little smug on his face. I wonder why.

"Ruka…" He began and he closed the door shut.

I waited for him to continue.

"You can sleep. I know you're a little worn out and all…" He sat on the floor. "I'll wake you up when I need you…"

"Uh, sure…" I got one of the bags we had. The one that we had our clothes on… And used it as a pillow… It's not too long before I've fallen asleep.

**-xXxXx-**

"Ruka…" Natsume shoved my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I muttered. Too tired to speak.

"I'm heading out." He spoke.

"Eh?" I sat straight. "Where to?"

"Kitsuneme and I will meet. He's going to give me those things that we need. We used the two gas bombs we have last night…"

"Oh… Hey, Natsume." I eyed him. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Yes. What do you think I am? A machine? I did. Around two in the morning."

I glanced at my watch that says six a.m..

"Be careful." I advised as he got out. I noticed that he had new clothes on. He must've taken a bath.

"Yeah." He closed the door.

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

I put on a cap and strolled towards the bus area. I wonder how we will survive. I'm running short on cash… Should I…?

_No… I shouldn't._ Anyways, when I get the five million dollars, I'm gonna go and pay everyone that I owed.

I leapt inside the bus, fished out the coins in my pocket, put it in the coin box and sat on the front row. I lowered my head.

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

I took out fresh clothes from our bag and headed downstairs. I hope Nobara is awake.

"Hello… Ruka-kun." She knew me?

"Uh, Hi." I politely replied. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure…" She pointed a small room beside the stairs. "Thanks."

I started walking and turned to face her again. "Oh, I almost forgot… When the girl – Mikan – wakes up, kindly tell me and don't let her go out…"

"Sure." She nodded and laughed. "Overprotective, eh?"

I gave her a puzzled look and went to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><span>-KITSUNEME-<span>

I saw Natsume wearing a black shirt with a black cap. He wore faded blue jeans and a worn out rubber shoes. Too casual.

I waved and he saw me. He ran towards me.

"Yo, Natsume." I snickered. "Looking cute eh? Is it a girl?"

"Shut up." He sent me death glares and I just laugh it off. "Give me."

"Yes," I handed him a bag. "Those will pass bomb detectors on the bus, but be careful."

"No need to remind me." He opened the bag and checked the things inside. "I'll pay you next time."

"Sure, sure." I nodded. "Just be sure to pay me up…"

"Of course." He closed the bag and slipped it on his shoulder. "I don't run away from the problem."

"Right." I teased.

"Running away only increases the distance from the solution…" He muttered and started to walk away.

"However, is facing the problem the solution?" I asked. And I shouldn't have asked. He stopped walking, he was taken aback by what I said.

"Bye, bye." He just muttered and skidded away.

_Good luck, Natsume-kun._ I wished him the best of luck.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

I woke up and stared at the different ceiling. Different room. Different… So that wasn't a nightmare. Wasn't a bad dream. If this was a dream, I do wish to wake up. I sighed as I folded the blanket.

Where were those two? Good thing. They weren't staring at me.

I headed downstairs. I saw Ruka watching the television. The girl was cooking, I could smell the fried rice and my stomach grumbled.

"Oh, you're awake, Mikan-chan…" The girl smiled at me. She knew my name.

"She's Nobara Ibaragi." Ruka introduced. He was now beside me. "Natsume's friend."

"Oh, H-Hi." I smiled. "Nice meeting you… Thanks for… everything."

"You're welcome." Nobara smiled and went back to cooking. Ruka went back to watching TV, too.

I sat on the dining chair and settled there. "Where is Natsume?"

"Just off with some errands." Ruka answered.

"Oh." I let the subject drop.

We heard a knock, a minute later.

"Coming." Nobara said loudly. She wiped her hands and ran to the door. "Oh, Natsume-kun. Welcome back."

Natsume walked inside and sighed. He was wearing a black shirt with a drawing of a bear. He turned to look at me and I looked away at the same instant. I wonder where he went…

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

"I stink!" She complained loudly after cleaning the dishes. "I stink, I stink, I stink!"

Nobara laughed. "There, there. Don't cry. You can use our bathroom."

The brown-haired girl frowned. "I don't have any clothes with me."

"Oh." Nobara smiled. "I'll give you some."

"EH? Really?"

Nobara nodded. She seemed entertained by the girl.

"Thank you, thank you." The girl smiled back. They both went upstairs and Nobara sent me an 'i-want-to-know-what's-happening' look.

* * *

><p><span>-NOBARA IBARAGI-<span>

I let her in my room. She looked amazed.

"Wow… Your room is beautiful…"

"Thank you." I fished out some clothes. "Here."

"EH?" She asked. "So many?"

"For future usage." I smiled. "I think you run away from home…" I gave her a puzzled look.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

"Y-Yeah." I nodded. I don't know why I am covering up for those two. Even though they kidnapped me. I wonder what's wrong with me.

She suddenly laughed. "For love, eh?"

"For love?" I was confused.

"You're Ruka's girlfriend, right?" Nobara accused. "Don't deny it… Natsume said so."

I felt my face heating up. "H-He did?"

"Yep." She nodded. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"You'd better not…" I frowned.

She laughed again. "Don't be embarrassed."

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

They both went downstairs. Nobara laughing silently, but still gave me the 'i-want-to-know-what's-happening' look.

While the girl beside her gave me death glares.

I just turned my back on them and watched the TV with Ruka, though my attention wasn't on the television. It's filled with the future… What'll happen. We can't stay hidden here forever… And I can't endanger Nobara…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Please leave a review.**

**Thanks.**

**I hope you had fun reading. :)**

**Ja.  
><strong>

_**~ LunarChan **_**(Edited as of 09-02-11; 8:36pm)**


	5. Search and Find

_**Edited version. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some important notes: I made Anna and Sumire to be the other maid at Mikan's house because I can't think of one. XD I don't want to make an OC. :))<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Love beyond Magic<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Search and Find**

* * *

><p><span>-ANNA UMENOMIYA-<span>

I yawned as I turn off my alarm clock. I stayed in my bed for a few minutes… Just waking myself up. Last night, Mikan didn't come home. Her grandpa was so worried… _Where is she?_ I gazed at the calendar hanging just above my bed. It's my turn to do the laundry today.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face, then, I dragged myself to the kitchen. I'm starving! Before I could even open the kitchen door, I could smell the delicious soup…

"G'morning!" I greeted all smiley when I opened the door. She seemed surprise by me.

"Oh, Good morning, Anna." She turned her back on me and continued to stir the pumpkin soup.

"Is it done, yet?" I asked impatiently. My stomach echoed my protest.

"Don't be hasty…" She cautioned. "Just a few minutes more."

**-xXxXx-**

I went straight ahead to the laundry area after resting for a while. I can't do the laundry after I ate. My stomach will be in pain. I grimaced when I saw the laundry basket.

They're making it more difficult. They didn't sort the clothes through colors. The _whites_ were mixed with the _colored ones_. I sighed and arranged it to what it should be. I also should look for misplaced things – rather, the trash that they forgot to take off of their clothes.

As I sort through the maids' uniform, I felt something inside the apron's pocket. I took it out and I gasped. My fingers trembled…

_This is… Mikan's letter! How come…it's in here…?_

There're only three maids here in Mikan's grand house including me. This wasn't my apron. Of course, why would I do such a thing? I wouldn't lie. Especially if it concerns other people's safety. I quickly shoved the apron to see whose uniform this was… My eyes widened. Why? Why would she do such a thing?

I heard footsteps coming this way. My heart thundered and I hid the letter inside my shirt, sorted the maids' uniform quickly and gathered the dark clothes to put it inside the washing machine. As I put it in, the door opened.

"Oh…" I pretended to be surprised, though I was a little surprised, actually. Well, afraid might be a better description. "W-What're you doing here, L-Luna-chan?"

* * *

><p><span>-NARUMI ANJU-<span>

I walked out of my office, heading to the mayor's office. I do hope the mayor's awake already. I don't want to waste time.

I walked silently, thinking deeply. Why was Mikan kidnapped? She's friendly and super caring. Trusting. A life-saver, sometimes. Maybe because she's rich… But if that's the case… We should've heard something from her grandpa now, right? He would of course ask assistance from the police if her granddaughter was kidnapped and the kidnapper asked ransom money… There's something that I'm missing…

"Narumi-sensei."

I shifted my sight to my left and saw Hotaru with Yuu.

"Oh, good morning." I pretended to be all cheery and bright. "Wanna come with me to the mayor's office?"

They both nodded.

"Narumi-sensei…"

"Hmmm?"

"Could you please not tell anything about this to Mikan's grandfather?" Hotaru requested.

"He doesn't know anything until now?" I was shocked. So that's why Mikan's grandpa hadn't called the police yet.

"He's old." Yuu defended. "He might break down."

"I see." I nodded and walked. "But it's still bad to keep things from him. It's his granddaughter that's missing, after all."

"But it's best this way…" Hotaru commented and we all fell silent as we walked towards the mayor's office.

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

Mikan went inside the bathroom – slightly flushed and angry. What's with her, now?

Nobara was staring at me as she sat across us. She laughed quietly and eyed me suspiciously.

"W-What is it?" I asked.

"You don't need to hide it, Ruka-kun." She smiled and giggled.

"H-Hide what?" I asked and I felt uneasy. What did she knew that I don't? _Maybe that we will sell…?_ No. That couldn't be. She wouldn't be this bright and cheery if that's the case.

_Then why?_ I quirked my brow at her. Then I turned to look at Natsume's face. His lips twitched. He's fighting a smile. _What are they hiding from me?_

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

I enjoyed Ruka's dumb-struck face before I stated, "He's just shy."

"S-Shy?" Ruka asked. His face got more and more confused and I tried my best to fight the smile. In the end, I couldn't help it. I smirked.

"Tell me what it's like!" Nobara urged.

"W-What it's like?" Ruka's face turned innocent every statement he's hearing.

"To be in love!" Nobara laughed. "And don't hide it, Ruka-kun!"

"I-In love?" Ruka was surprised. "H-Hide what?"

"Stop playing dumb games, Ruka." Nobara giggled. "You're looking cuter and cuter." She teased. Ruka blushed. It's rare to see him blushing – not to mention, about a girl.

Nobara clapped his shoulders. "It's fine. It's fine. You look a good boyfriend, Ruka."

"B-Boyfriend?" Ruka was now really shocked.

Nobara nodded. "You look cute together. A dense boyfriend and a naïve girlfriend. Perfect!" Nobara clapped her hands together.

"I told her Mikan is your girlfriend, Ruka." I decided to tell him. "Don't worry. She won't tell yours and her parents that we're here."

"Right." Nobara nodded. "For the sake of love." And she giggled.

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

I see. This was part of Natsume's plan. For us to be not suspicious of being together. So that's why she's quite flushed and angry earlier. But he should've warned me about it. I looked dumb.

I stood up and went to the kitchen.

"What're you doing, Ruka-kun?" Nobara asked.

"Cooling my head off." I mumbled and turned on the faucet.

"S-Sorry," she apologized and rushed to me quickly. Her hands touched mine and I leaned away.

"I-It's alright." I assured her. "Don't worry."

"B-But…" Nobara's eyes looked serious that she's sorry. She looked straight into my eyes now. I looked away.

Just then, the door of the bathroom opened, revealing a freshly bathed Mikan with her hair still dripping a little. She instantly looked at us and I stiffened and tore my gaze away. Mikan looked away, too and headed upstairs.

"I told you, it's fine."

_What's wrong with me? I…_ I lowered my head and washed my face.

* * *

><p><span>-ANNA UMENOMIYA-<span>

"Uh, nothing." She smiled sheepishly. "I just think I forgot something."

"Oh." I turned my back on her to hide my half-surprised, half-frightened expression. I scooped the powdered soap and poured it in the washing machine.

Luna started to walk towards the basket, I can't take it anymore.

"Luna-chan, I need to pee." I ran to the door. "Please take care of the clothes for a while."

"Sure." I heard her muttered after I shut the door.

I stayed there for a minute, thinking what to do. I should tell Mikan's grandpa, but… I don't know why Luna kept this. It seemed like she was hiding something. What am I gonna do?

Right. I should tell _her_!

I ran for my life…

* * *

><p><span>-LUNA KOIZUMI-<span>

I quickly searched for my apron as I heard her ran outside. Damn it! Of all times! Why did I forget to keep it last night! I saw my apron and felt nothing on its pocket. Where? Where is it? I'm sure I left it here last night…

_Could it be…?_

I was alarmed by my thought and quickly ran.

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

"We've got no lead at all…" Narumi-sensei sighed as we sat in his office. "The Mayor is pretty unreliable. He didn't ask for the full names of those magicians!"

I looked down on my feet. This is my fault. If I had searched for her earlier… Maybe… Maybe…

"Hotaru-chan." Iinchou patted my back.

"What was the magicians' names again?" I asked Narumi-sensei.

"Oh… It's Hyuuga and Ruka."

"Why don't we search for criminal records?" I suggested. "Maybe there's someone there who has that name."

"Great idea." Narumi-sensei sighed. "It'll be a lot of work…"

"We're really sorry, Narumi-sensei…" I frowned. "Don't worry, when Mikan is found, I'll smack her head hard and make her pay you double."

Narumi-sensei laughed. "Sure, sure…" He sat on the chair in front of his table and opened his laptop.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

I was brushing my hair in front of the mirror in the small room when I heard a small and soft knock. "Mikan-chan?"

I opened it and Nobara was there, her face looked bothered.

"Come in." I went back to the mirror and brushed my hair.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry about what?" I asked dumb-founded.

"About teasing Ruka earlier. We weren't in a good position when you saw us in the kitchen…" She apologized and looked down. "I'm just trying to apologize to him and…"

"Silly."I laughed. "It's fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Really?"

"Really." I said. "Actually, it's me who should be sorry. For all the bother that we caused."

"It's fine." She smiled and sat on the bed. "I enjoyed your stay here. It's lively than being alone."

"Where're your parents?" I played my hair in front of the mirror, trying different hairstyles.

Nobara just watched me curiously. "Overseas. Working."

"Oh." I answered at a loss of words.

"How about you?" She asked.

I stopped playing my hair and put the brush down. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

My lips turn into a frown. I fought all the tears coming. "I just don't know…"

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

Nobara went upstairs and Ruka sat beside me again. His face was still flushed and I think he's slightly irritated.

"Sorry about that." I half-smiled. "It was just fun to tease you a little bit. You know."

He sighed. "I know."

It was silent for a minute.

"What're your plans now?" Ruka asked, confused.

"I still don't know." I shrugged. "All I know is we can't hide here forever."

"We can't really hide with her forever." Ruka agreed. "We have to make Persona bring _her _and the cash in one place where we'll exchange…"

"I know… But…"

* * *

><p><span>-ANNA UMENOMIYA-<span>

"Sumire!" I cried as I spotted her in the kitchen, listing down the things to buy.

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrow.

"W-We've got a problem…" I panted. "Come with me, please."

Before she could react, I pulled her hand.

* * *

><p><span>-SUMIRE SHOUDA-<span>

"What are we doing here in the bathroom?" I complained as she closed the door shut.

"Shhh…" She silenced me. "Please. Please. Don't tell this to anyone."

I gulped as she raised her shirt slightly. What does she want with me here? Oh God. Don't tell me she's a lesbian?

She tucked out a paper from under her shirt and I sighed with relief. I thought she was going to do something ridiculous to me.

"Look at this…" Anna whispered and pointed at the signature. My eyes pop open.

"It's Mikan…" I blabbered.

"Yes…" She nodded. "I found this on Luna's apron… Why?"

"She told jii-chan that Mikan didn't leave a letter, right?"

She nodded. "Why? I can't figure out why? All I can think about is she must be hiding something…"

"Something really big…" I agreed.

"What're we going to do?"

"We can't do anything about it right now…" I bit my lip. "Luna might be planning something dangerous. And if she knows that we knew all about it, we're going to be dead."

Her face looked terrified.

"That's why we should keep this to ourselves first…"

"But ojii-san will call the police this afternoon…!" She sounded alarmed.

"Don't worry," I patted her head. "I'll tell her friends about it when I go to the market…"

She nodded.

"But… You have to keep this a secret, okay? Our lives depend on this… And… Your job is to delay ojii-san to call the police before I told Mikan's friends…"

"When you come back, you have to tell Jii-chan that Mikan left this letter for him."

"No." I shook my head. "We will be in trouble. I'll find her first and bring her home… If she's nowhere to be found…" I bit my lip. "I'm going to ask help…"

"Good luck."

"We all need it." I smiled as she carefully opened the door and snuck her head out. When the coast was clear, she let me out, too.

Whew. Now. There's so many confusing things that I need to unfold.

* * *

><p><span>-LUNA KOIZUMI-<span>

I searched for Anna in the quarters. Not here.

In the kitchen. Not here.

In the sala. Not here.

In the garden. Not here, either.

Shit. Do I really have to look for her everywhere? I just need to come back to the laundry area. She really did pee, maybe.

* * *

><p><span>-NOBARA IBARAGI-<span>

"What do you mean _you just don't know_?" I asked her and she sat on the chair in front of the mirror.

"I live with my grandfather…" She began, looking really sad. "He said my father died when I was still a baby… And my mother… ran away…"

My feet dragged as I moved closer to Mikan. I smiled at her and grabbed the hairbrush. I brushed her hair. "Don't be sad… Your father is now in heaven… and he sees you. He knew that you'll grow up strong… Even without him… and your Mother loves you… Maybe she just can't get over the fact that your father died…"

"Maybe," she shrugged. She still looked hopeless.

"She'll come back for sure…" I smiled. "And don't worry… We're here for you…"

She smiled. "Thanks… You know… I miss everyone… My friends…"

"We're your friends… So you don't need to feel lonely…"

* * *

><p><span>-ANNA UMENOMIYA-<span>

I sat on the kitchen with Sumire as she continued to jot down the things she needed to buy. Luna came in and it's hard to keep my face smooth. But I did. I must learn how to project a face. If not, we'll be found… And we'll be dead…

"Hey," Luna waved and sat across me.

"Hey," I called back and slumped to m y seat.

"Oi Sumire-chan." I complained. "I'm hungry. Can't you do it a little faster?"

"I just finished." She took a bag and folded it. "I'll be back later… B-bye." She waved and went out through the back door.

"Ah, food." I rest my head down on the table. "I want to eat."

"Anna…" Luna began.

My heart was pounding but I calmed myself down. After I calmed down, I looked up. "Hmmm?"

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

"It wasn't fair…" Natsume said. "She didn't complain at all… And we're just going to sell her… It's in my conscience…"

"Then why don't you tell her the truth?" I suggested.

"She will not accept it." Natsume answered. "Even if we tell her. She will not agree to be sold."

"Maybe she will…" I shrugged. "She's different… From any other girls around there."

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

I stared at Ruka. _What did he said?_ She was different from all those girls? Ruka…

_He's in love…_ I thought.

"We'll see." I shrugged.

* * *

><p><span>-SUMIRE SHOUDA-<span>

Who should I ask first? Hotaru? Maybe. She's Mikan's closest friend after all…

I need to hurry. I still have to buy a ton of things. And I need these questions to be answered first.

I was turning left when I saw someone around the corner.

"HOTARU!" I waved and ran towards her.

She looked surprised. Like she wanted to hide.

"Mikan…" I began. "Where is she?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**The "SERVANT" was finally revealed. :)**

**Hahaha. Thanks for reading. I hope you had fun.**

**Don't forget to leave a review. :)  
><strong>

_**~ LunarChan **_**(Edited as of 09-02-11; 8:38pm)**


	6. The Truth

_**Edited version. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Love beyond Magic<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**The truth**

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

I fell silent. _Why is she looking for Mikan all of a sudden?_ We even gave the letter to them… My lips pursed as she panted. She grabbed my shoulders and squeezed them. I stared at her.

"Where is she?" She asked again. "I know she left the letter, but I need to see her… There's something that I have to tell her…"

"Ummm… She's busy reviewing at Misaki-senpai's house…" I lied.

"It's kinda important." She urged. "Please…"

"I don't know…" I frowned. "Maybe I'll tell her later…"

"I need to talk to her now." She frowned back. "It's a big secret and our lives depend on it…"

"Well, she's in a secret place, too. I can't tell you where she is." Not that I know where she _is_, too.

"Please…" Sumire begged and I can tell that this was urgent. And besides, I'm curious what her secret was, too.

What will I do?

"Fine." I sighed. "Let's go."

I opened my cell phone and sent Tsubasa-senpai a message.

_Tsubasa-senpai, I'm coming back to Misaki-senpai's house with one of Mikan's maids named Sumire. She says she needs to see Mikan. It's important. I can't let her go. She looked serious about it. Sorry._

* * *

><p><span>-LUNA KOIZUMI-<span>

"You really didn't see something you shouldn't?" I questioned her, my eyes seeking for her weakness. I have to see if she's lying. "When doing the laundry?"

"Should I see something I shouldn't?" She asked back, her face confused. "Anyways, yeah. I did see some trash. Candy wrappers, tissue papers on the pockets… and 20 dollars." She winked.

"Oh." I slumped to my seat.

"Is the 20 dollars yours?"

"No." I flatly replied and bit my lip.

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

Nobara came back with a little smile on her face and she sat on the sofa. I slid the bag to my shoulders and went up. Ruka followed. I stood on the door of the small room we shared last night. I don't know what to do. It's weird to be polite, to knock on the door. So I decided to just open it and saw the brown-haired girl looking at herself in the mirror. I put down the bag beside our two other bags and sat on the floor.

Ruka closed the door and sat beside me.

"What is it?" She asked not looking at us.

I was going to say something when Ruka stated, "You need to know the truth."

I eyed Ruka but he just smiled a little at me. I shook my head at him and I got up. Tsk. Leave it up to him. I went out of the room and went downstairs to sit, to think. And to hope… that she'll accept… Though there's a very little possibility that she will.

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

"T-The truth…" She kept her face calm though she was nervous.

"You remember the picture?"

"P-Picture?" Her eyes were confused.

"The picture that was shown to Natsume…" I let her remember it and she nodded.

"H-He seemed mad…" Her voice was unsure.

"Yes," I nodded. "Because that picture… It's…."

* * *

><p><span>-TSUBASA ANDOU-<span>

"Tsss…" I sat and my hands automatically went up to my head.

"What is it?" Misaki asked and came to me.

I handed her my cell phone and she read the message sent by Hotaru.

She gasped… "W-What will we do?"

"Who knows…" I shrugged and rested my head on the sofa.

"Maybe we can pretend she's here…"

"She'll figure it out soon enough…" I reasoned and she fell silent…

"Wait." She sat beside me. I stared at her and there was hope in her dazzling eyes. "We can pretend that she's here, at first…"

"I told you that's no–" I began to argue but she silenced me with her index finger. My face was starting to heat up.

"Let me finish first…" She smiled. "We can just pretend that she's here and finishing some papers on the other room… We just have to know why she came here… Then we'll decide whether to tell her or not…"

"But… That's a hard gamble…" I pulled her hand away from my mouth. "We can't be sure…"

"I know." She smiled. "But it's better to try… Than to have ourselves confused for what she wanted…"

"So you're gambling because you're curious," I accused her teasingly. "You're unbelievable…"

She tackled me and my laughter echoed on the room.

* * *

><p><span>-ANNA UMENOMIYA-<span>

I was watering the plants when Mikan's grandpa showed up beside me, I was startled, but when I saw ojii-san's face, I frowned. He's worried. Too worried.

"Good morning, ojii-san…" I politely greeted. "Have you eaten your breakfast?"

He just nodded and opened his mouth to mutter "M-Mikan…"

"S-She hasn't come back, ojii-san." I frowned at him. "I'm so sorry… But I'll tell you if we already got news… about her…"

"P-Please…" He pleaded with his eyes. "Contact police, now…"

"Oh, jii-san, I…" I don't know what to say… I should delay him. "S-Sumire-chan went to the market… She said she's going to stop by at Hotaru's place…"

"Oh," he felt relieved, but still worried. "Please call me when she comes back."

"Yes, I will."

He turned around and left. I sighed.

_We've got to know the truth…_

* * *

><p><span>-MISAKI HARADA-<span>

Iinchou came exactly before Hotaru and Sumire – the maid – arrived. I let him go to the next room, to pretend Mikan was with him.

Sumire was a little bit edgy. "Ummm… Is Mikan-chan here?"

"She's studying with Iinchou on the next room…"

"Oh, can I take her home for a while? There's a big ruckus at home and…"

"She doesn't want to be disturbed… College exams are her priority…" Tsubasa argued.

"But…" Sumire bit her lip.

"I heard she left a mail…?" Hotaru questioned her. Sumire's eyes were holding back. She doesn't wanna say anything.

"You're Mikan's most trusted friend, right?"

Hotaru nodded.

* * *

><p><span>-SUMIRE SHOUDA-<span>

_They're hiding something from me… If Mikan is here, she would've probably barged on the door and greeted me…_

I took a deep breath. "Ok. Just tell me where she is… Please, guys, I beg you… I still have tons to buy and this secret is really important… Our lives depend on it…"

"Our lives depend on this, too." The guy with a star mark under his left eye muttered and frowned.

"Fine." I gave up. "I'll tell you guys my situation… But you've got to tell yours, too…"

"Right." The girl with the pink hair almost snorted with relief.

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

"Mikan left the letter, right…?" Sumire-san checked. "And you see… There is a maid servant, her name is Luna, who was told by Mikan's grandpa to check the mail… She lied… She told him there's no mail. So Mikan's grandpa is very worried."

We all look like the same – or their reactions are the same. Terrified.

"He told us he's gonna call the police this afternoon if Mikan still doesn't show up… We don't know why she hid it, but – all we know is that she's hiding something big from us…" She finished in one breath. "So, where is she? You knew my situation now…"

* * *

><p><span>-ANNA UMENOMIYA-<span>

I was heading back to the kitchen quietly and I heard her muttering on the room. I peeped and I saw her with her cell phone on her right ear.

"Yes," she politely replied. "Good. I'm sorry. I'll see what I can do from now…"

I didn't hear everything. I ran back to the garden and took deep breaths… She might've heard me, or felt me, anyway. So I gotta do it again, but with noise, this time… I dragged my feet back to the kitchen and prepared my speech… I don't want her to break my mask.

* * *

><p><span>-LUNA KOIZUMI-<span>

I dialed P's number for update. "Hello?"

"Hello." He asked, slightly irritated. "What do you want?"

"Just checking things up."

"We put tracking device on the bullet that we shot to their car. Damn." He cursed and I heard him kick something metallic. "They left their car abandoned!"

"That's great." I smiled.

"Great?"

"Yes, it's all very clear that they're very near the place you are standing…" I smirked.

"Right." He snorted. "Or maybe not. Maybe they ride a bus."

"Maybe… But it won't hurt to check the houses one by one…"

"Yeah. Right." He sighed. "Damn _her_!"

"Oh, one more thing…" I sighed. "I forgot where I put the letter…"

"You IDIOT!" My eardrums almost exploded. And I wanted to face him and smack his face. "Where did you put it?"

"I just forgot, ok?" I don't want to give him the exact details and let him bully me, again. "I'll definitely find it…"

"Make sure you'll find it…" He threatened.

"Yes," I responded. "Good. I'm sorry. I'll see what I can do from now on…"

I felt a presence behind me. I glanced back. "Shit. I think someone's here."

"Bye. You're such an idiot." He snapped at me and hung up.

_Curse him! After all I've done for his plan to succeed…_

I heard footsteps ghosting closer and I sat at the chair immediately, pretending to be sleepy.

Anna came into view a moment later and her face was twisted – bored and angry at the same time.

"Argh!" She protested and sat in front of me. "I'm so hungry! Where is that Sumire?"

* * *

><p><span>-SUMIRE SHOUDA-<span>

"She was kidnapped…" Tsubasa said and my eyes widened in response.

"K-Kidnapped!" I blurted out. "W-What? Why? When?"

"Yesterday, we went to the plaza to see the magicians… He was chosen to do the lame disappearing trick… And they vanished…" Hotaru explained in a grave tone voice.

"Y-You haven't heard from her yet?" I asked, horrified.

"No. Have you?" Misaki asked.

I shook my head.

"You have to cooperate with us…"

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

"It's a picture of his… sister…" Ruka explained, his eyes worried and angry at the same time.

"S-sister?"

"Natsume's little sister, Aoi…" Ruka began summarizing. "She was kidnapped by them… They wanted Natsume to come and get you in exchange of his sister…"

"W-What about the five million dollars?" I asked.

"Natsume threatened them that he'll give you to them without life… But… They want you alive… So they made a deal to pay Natsume five million dollars and they'll give back Natsume's sister…"

I fell silent as I pondered on that… "W-Why are you still with Natsume? If you're sane, you should've left and not involve yourself in any of this mess…"

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

I was surprised by what she said… Shouldn't she be afraid? Terrified? Or slightly rebelling?

"I-It's a long story." I answered back. "Natsume once saved my life…"

"I knew how it is…" She smiled sadly. "Friends are great, right?"

She's smiling? I smiled back a little. "Yeah."

* * *

><p><span>-SUMIRE SHOUDA-<span>

"Uwah." I cried as I put the heavy bags of groceries down on the kitchen table. "So tiring…"

Anna eyed me. Luna looked at me suspiciously.

"I'm starving…" Anna's stomach growled, unimpressively. "Please hurry up…"

"Fine." I sighed and started unpacking the groceries.

"What took you so long?" Luna asked.

"The market here was out of eggs, mayonnaise and almost one-fourth of my list." I explained, not looking at her piercing eyes. "So I went to the other market, but I have to take the bus, my arms are tired. To top the unlucky day, the bus' tire have gone flat…"

"Oh, I see." She slumped back to the seat. "Please hurry."

"Why don't you two help me up so that we can eat in ten minutes?" I quirked my brow at them. Anna laughed a little.

"Alrighty." Anna cheered.

Wow. She's the one so terrified, and her face is all cheery. That's a perfect façade.

While I was slicing the carrots, the kitchen door opened and Mikan's grandpa stared at me with hopeful eyes.

"M-Mikan…"

"Oh," My heart thundered audibly on my chest as I have to recite the lie they've told me to tell her grandfather.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

"Will you call Natsume, please?" I asked Ruka. "I wanted both of you to know what my decision is…"

I pondered on that a few minutes ago after I heard that his sister was kidnapped. I can't ignore someone's life!

Ruka nodded and went out of the room.

When he came back, Natsume was behind him.

"What is this?" He asked and turned to Ruka.

Ruka shrugged and sat on the floor. Natsume sat beside him.

"Ok. So, I'll offer you a deal, Natsume…"

"A deal?" He questioned and stared at Ruka, puzzled.

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

_A deal?_

"Yes, a deal." She nodded.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Nobara was slightly panting, her face was scared.

"Natsume…" She began with fear in her voice. "There are guys who are banging the door. Said they were police…"

"Police?" Ruka and I exchanged glances of horror. "They were dressed…?"

"All in black…" Nobara explained.

"Shit." I bit my lip.

Mikan whimpered a little.

_I knew they were coming… But I didn't expect this soon!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**The Devils Song - greet your Mom a happy birthday for me! :) We have the same day. Haha. Great. :))**  
><strong><span>Kiari The Animal Lover 2014<span> - thank you so much! :* :)**

**To clarify things, As Natsume has said in the last chapter that Ruka is in love... That's just what he thought... People's thoughts can be wrong, right? :)**  
><strong>So, Ruka is not yet in love with Mikan... He's awed, maybe... :DD<strong>

**Don't forget to leave a review. I love you gusy so much. :)**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(Edited as of 09-02-11; 8:42pm)**


	7. Secret

_**Edited version. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some more important notes: The part with ... indicates that the guy overhears their conversations. :)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Love beyond Magic<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Secret**

* * *

><p><span>-SUMIRE SHOUDA-<span>

"I stopped by at Hotaru's place before shopping…" I tried to sound natural. "Her mother said that they're at a friend's house reviewing for college exams…"

"Oh," Gramps looked at ease, but slightly worried. "Who is this friend?"

"Hmm…" I pretended to think for a while. "If I'm not mistaken, Misaki is her name."

"Oh, right." He nodded and vanished.

I continued preparing the food while Luna gave me a quizzical look. If looks could kill – I'd be dead meat.

* * *

><p><span>-LUNA KOIZUMI-<span>

This girl… She knew… My plans were ruined… Time to rethink. Damn.

"Are you okay, Luna-chan?" Anna suddenly waved her hand in front of me.

"Uh, yeah." I nodded. "Just lost in thoughts, I guess."

"Please help us prepare… I'm starving…" Anna pouted.

"Sure."

Sumire… Looked like she was keeping a _secret _from me…

* * *

><p><span>-TSUBASA ANDO-<span>

"Narumi-sensei said he searched criminals with Hyuuga and Ruka. Search results were almost nine thousand. And there were two hundred among them with blonde and six hundred with black hair…" I sighed.

"Wow. It's quite many…" Misaki commented.

"Yeah…" I agreed.

Hotaru looked depressed.

"Why don't you go to his office and see those criminals' faces… Maybe you can recognize them…"

"Ah, yeah." Hotaru nodded.

I felt bad for them… Mikan's missing was painful… But it's more painful to her… As she was her best friend…

The only thing we can give them is support…

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

"Nobara, do you have any other exits in your house besides the front and the back door?" I asked, though knowing the window is our only option.

Her eyes looked scared, but she nodded. "Go get your things! Fast!"

She ran downstairs. I gathered our bags and left the brunette girl to Ruka's hands.

Nobara went in front of the kitchen wall and opened the small wooden door… There was a shoe rack. She dragged it away.

"Open up your house Sir! This is the police…" They kept knocking on the door.

There was another wall. Could they have a secret passage?

Nobara pressed a stone gently and it opened. I thought only movies got these secret passages. Can't believe they really exist. Nobara handed us a lamp. I led the way holding the lamp. The first thing I saw was blackness and stairs leading underground.

"I'm going to close this… Please be careful and please please please, don't make unnecessary sounds…"

"Thank you," I breathed and she closed the wall.

* * *

><p><span>-NOBARA IBARAGI-<span>

I put back the shoe rack on its place and closed the wooden door.

_Oh, God. Please help us work this out…_

I tousled my hair and took a deep breath before opening the door. I gave them an 'i-just-woke-up' look. "S-Sorry…" I mumbled and yawned. "I fell asleep…"

They let me see a note that says "warrant of search" and I let them in.

My heart was slightly pounding… They divided and searched everywhere…

"Do you want some drinks?" I offered and went towards the kitchen.

"No, thanks," A guy with reddish-brown hair answered.

I was already heading to the kitchen when he answered. He shadowed me, but kept his distance.

"Wha~" I cried as I slipped. The floor was wet with water from the kitchen sink. I closed my eyes before falling to the floor, but he caught me. "Oh, thanks…"

"No problem." He smiled. His smile was a little smug.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

I hugged Ruka's arm… I'm scared of the dark…

We stayed where we were. We did not bother to go any further as I refuse to go… Who knows what could be waiting for us under Nobara's house? Coffins? Skulls?

I shuddered at the thought.

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

Mikan shivered and forcefully closed her eyes while clinging to me. Like shoving a bad thought away… She looked like a scared cat…

I stared at Natsume and he was looking at us. He put his forefinger on his lips – meaning to stay silent. I think he wanted to overhear what's happening.

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

"You should be more careful, Hotaru…" Tsubasa-senpai warned me. "You know that you're in danger since Sumire mentioned your name to Mikan's grandpa… That Luna must've been on alert mode now…"

"Yes, I know." I nodded.

"Iinchou," I called and his gaze shifted to mine. "Will you come with me later to Narumi-sensei's office?"

"Ah, sure…" He answered.

* * *

><p><span>-NOBARA IBARAGI-<span>

"Thank you, Ma'am…" The reddish brown-haired guy saluted.

"Yes, welcome." I faked a smile as I watch them walk away.

I closed my front door shut and sighed.

_It's over…_

I opened the wooden door and set aside the shoe rack. Gently tapped the rock and the wall opened revealing a scared Mikan, an analyzing Natsume and an emotionless Ruka.

"Are you all ok?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you…" Natsume exhaled. "I'm very sorry for the trouble we caused…"

* * *

><p><span>-REDDISH BROWN HAIRED GUY (REO)-<span>

I put on the headphones and listened on the bug that I installed on that little girl and her house… She looked scared… I think she was hiding something…

…

"_Don't mention it… You're a family to me, Natsume…"_

…

As I thought! They're hiding inside that house… But where? We did search everywhere… I gritted my teeth as I listened to their conversation.

…

"_No, really… Thank you... But we have to leave tonight…"_

"_Eh, can't you stay a little longer?"_

"_I'm sorry… We've been a bother to you…"_

"_No, it's really fine…"_

"_But… you're safety isn't guaranteed with us here…"_

"_It isn't guaranteed when you leave me behind, either…"_

"_But…"_

…

My ears were pierced with a strange noise. What was that?

I heard someone gasp…

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

I knocked on Narumi-sensei's office and he opened with a smile on the third knock.

"Hello, Hotaru-chan, Iinchou."

"Hello."

"Hello."

He let us in.

"Sorry for disturbing you so much, Narumi-sensei…" I apologized as I sat in the sofa.

"Nah, it's fine." He smiled and opened his laptop. "Here, take a look at this…"

I instantly stretched and went to his table. He sat in front of the table and he let us take glances at the criminals' pictures…

"Oh, by the way, Narumi-sensei…" Iinchou reminded. "They look like seventeen or eighteen…"

"Oh, let's nail it down a bit…"

* * *

><p><span>-NOBARA IBARAGI-<span>

_This is…!_ I gasped.

"What is it?" Natsume asked.

"Are you hurt?" Mikan-chan went to my side.

"N-No… I'm fine…"

I quickly went to my cabinet and pulled out a paper and a pen… I wrote quickly and put it in front of them. They were silent for a minute…

* * *

><p><span>-REO MOURI-<span>

I continued to listen to their conversation…

"Hey, will you get me a juice?" I asked one of the guys.

"Ah, sure." He murmured and went out of the van.

…

"_What is it?"_

"_Are you hurt?"_

"_N-No… I'm fine…"_

…

Someone walking and rustling of things…

How I wish we installed a camera.

…

"_Fine… We'll leave the next day…"_

"_Really? … But I do really hope you won't leave me alone…"_

"_I request this of you… I don't want you to be involved with my business… Please go with your parents on Paris…"_

"_N-No!"_

"_Please, Nobara… This is the only way you can be safe…"_

"_I don't want to…"_

"_I'll pay your tickets…"_

"_Even if you bought the airplane, I wouldn't…"_

"_Fine… Go die by yourself."_

…

I heard footsteps and more footsteps and more rustling of several things… It's so off not to see them… "Tch."

…

"_Natsume…"_

"_Don't be stubborn…"_

"_Ok… I'll go to Paris… But… Promise me one thing…"_

"_What?"_

"_That you'll still contact me…"_

"_Fine. Is that all?"_

"_Yes, and thank you, Natsume-kun…"_

"_If you must excuse us, we must prepare…"_

"_Ah, sure… I will, too…"_

…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**My sincere thanks to Crimson-Midnight-Moon who always reviews every chapter. :)**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(Edited as of 09-08-11; 9:29am)**


	8. Logic

_**Edited version. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Love beyond Magic<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Logic**

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

Iinchou and I went back to Misak-senpai's home, depressed.

"Oh, Hotaru-chan…" Misaki-senpai greeted. "Let's eat…"

"Thanks…" I closed the door shut behind me and sat beside them…

"Any good news?" Tsubasa-senpai asked, munching on a biscuit.

"No. Not even one…" I sighed. "They don't have criminal records of those guys who kidnapped Mikan…"

"Do you clearly remember their faces?"

"Not really." I shrugged. "But they're beautiful than those guys in the records… Way too handsome than they…"

"Then, we don't have anything to worry about…"

"EH?" I almost yelled at Tsubasa-senpai. "H-How could you say that, senpai? Mikan is kidnapped!"

"Calm down, Hotaru…" He smiled. "It's logic…"

"Logic?"

"Time to eat!" Misaki-senpai yelled from the other room.

* * *

><p><span>-NOBARA IBARAGI-<span>

I wrote it in bold letters so they'll understand.

**There's a bug installed in my house…**

I pointed my arm and they looked closely at it… It has a small black little speaker thing.

**Maybe they put it when I slipped earlier… What's more important is they heard everything you're planning, Natsume!**

His forehead creased and he grabbed the paper and the pen.

**There's no way getting out of this… Let's just pretend to have a conversation, for now… Then, we can think, later…**

I nodded.

"Fine… We'll leave the next day…" Natsume said, in not an obvious tone.

He was writing on the paper again.

**We'll leave tonight.**

"Really? … But I do really hope you won't leave me alone…"

I yanked the paper and pen to my hands. **I mean what I say.**

"I request this of you… I don't want you to be involved with my business… Please go with your parents on Paris…" His eyes really begged.

**No. You have to stay here.** He wrote on the paper.

"N-No!" I shook my head painfully.

"Please, Nobara… This is the only way you can be safe…" He sighed.

"I don't want to…" I grimaced.

"I'll pay your tickets…"

"Even if you bought the airplane, I wouldn't…"

"Fine… Go die by yourself." Natsume scoffed.

I pulled the pen from his hand and wrote. **I don't want to involve my parents, Natsume… They sent a hunting party for you here… And I think there is a high possibility that they will send a hunting party for me if they can't find you. Even though my parents are not on Paris…**

"Natsume…" I pleaded.

"Don't be stubborn…" His eyes looked really serious.

He pulled the pen from my hand. **Fine. But I'll leave you on a friend's house. I can't let you suffer from what we've done. This is wrong.**

"Ok… I'll go to Paris… But… Promise me one thing…" I nodded at him.

I wrote on the paper. **Yes, thank you!**

"What?"

"That you'll still contact me…"

I flipped the page of the notebook. **Please do.**

"Fine. Is that all?" He nodded.

"Yes, and thank you, Natsume-kun…"

"If you must excuse us, we must prepare…" Natsume gestured for us to prepare everything we have to prepare.

"Ah, sure… I will, too…" I nodded.

Natsume wrote. **Ruka, find out how many bugs are installed in the house… I'm going to prepare our things.**

Ruka nodded and searched in the sala first.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

_What's happening? _Why were they writing? And more importantly, what they're saying is different than what they're writing…

Ruka was searching throughout the first floor. Natsume and Nobara went up the stairs. Nobara went to her room, I guess. And Natsume went to the other room – the one we slept in, last night.

What were they doing? I went to the table and stared at the notes they've exchanged.

My eyes automatically widened.

_We're in a really dangerous situation…! _My thoughts alarmed me.

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

Everything felt wrong… I felt so bad about myself… Because of me, Nobara's in danger, Ruka's in danger… And we even kidnapped a girl, who now knew everything and _is_ actually planning to make a deal for me… If her deal will be just for her safety, I can understand…

I came back to the first floor and gathered our things in my arm. I saw the brunette staring at the paper we've exchanged notes with Nobara. She glanced up and her face was scared. She saw me and tears started filling her eyes…

I put down the bags and hesitated… But… I went to her and patted her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

Natsume gently patted her head. This is the first time Natsume was very gentle about a girl – except his sister, Aoi, of course… Mikan suddenly hugged her and Natsume was really shocked. But… He continued to pat the girl's head.

I looked away and continued to search for some damn hidden bug thing…

My emotions are unstable… It's as if my heart was squeezing shut… _What is this feeling?_

"Ruka?"

_Why am I feeling this way?_ I don't know why, but…

"Ruka?" A girl tapped my shoulders.

"Oh," I looked back.

"Nobara…"

* * *

><p><span>-NOBARA IBARAGI-<span>

"Please help me prepare dinner…" I smiled at Ruka.

"O-Oh," He nodded. "S-Sure…"

Natsume shook his head. I shook my head at him also.

I sighed and grabbed the paper. I motioned for Ruka to go to the stove already… Those who were listening to us might be suspicious now.

**We have to pretend everything is still normal, Natsume… Though we will leave tonight… We have to still pretend. They are still on alert.**

His lips turned down but nodded. Mikan let go of Natsume and sat on the dining table…

"I'm hungry…" She commented and sniffed. I wonder why she cried.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

We ate in peace. Exchanging a little conversation or so… Ruka and I washed the dishes… Natsume opened the television to make it look like we're normal…

But Nobara's things were packed, though she's leaving many things behind…

I'm so sad for her… Because of me… This is all happening… Because they want me, they kidnapped Natsume's little sister and she's in a bad situation now… Because of me…

* * *

><p><span>-REO MOURI-<span>

I ate my curry while listening to them… It's very silent there, eh…

So boring…

…

"_I'm going to sleep…"_

"_Good night…"_

"_Thank you, we'll sleep here in the living area…"_

"_Sweet dreams…"_

…

Then I heard moving of the sofa, flicking off of the lights, and their movements.

I sighed. This is the best chance we'll ever get… We have to go and get them now…

I put down the headphones and clapped my hands. The other guys were just watching the television…

"Let's go…" I ordered them and they all stood up. "Remember: Bring the girl to Persona. That's our priority… Bring Natsume also… That foolish brat."

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

Nobara changed outfits, and she made me change, too. We left our unwashed clothes there and she opened the wooden door, too careful. Not making a sound. Then, she dragged away the shoe rack. Pressed the stone gently and the wall opened… Like she did earlier… She gave us each a lamp and flashlights. Natsume was the first one to enter. I'm next… Then, Ruka… Nobara put back the shoe rack in its place after she entered. So as not to be suspicious that we get in here. She also closed the wooden door. And she pressed the stone again, this time from the inside… So this can be locked both inside out…

We walked silently.

"Why do we have to leave so early…?" I asked and clung to Ruka's arm, I might fall off of the stairs leading downwards… And I'm scared…

"Logic…" Natsume answered, leading the way.

Nobara followed at us after she secured this place.

"Logic?" I asked.

"They'll capture us tonight, I'm sure… Good thing Nobara saw the bug…" Natsume snorted.

"Yeah," Nobara agreed, shifting the bag from her left shoulder to her right shoulder. "I just noticed it when I scratched my elbow… There's something small and hard that I'm scratching…"

"Anyway, where does this tunnel let out?" Natsume asked and stopped.

Nobara went ahead of him and led the way. "Our houses are connected. This was specially built by my father… But we're not going out our other house… We're going out his office…"

"His office? What about the employees?" Ruka asked.

"His office was now abandoned since they left the country…" Nobara explained, her eyes narrowing against the dark way.

"Hey," Natsume stared at me.

"W-What?"

"What is your deal?" He asked, serious.

I inhaled. "Ah, the deal…" I nodded.

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

"Logic?" I asked again.

"They are not bad guys…" Tsubasa-senpai deduced.

"Then why did they…?" Iinchou asked, not finishing his sentence.

"They must want something from Mikan…" He shrugged. "We don't know what they want… But… They are almost the same age as you guys… And they don't have any criminal record… So they must be doing this because there is a big reason…"

"And what is the reason?"

"That…" He shrugged again. "Is what we don't know… If Mikan is what they want… This must be something about her…"

"Something about her…" I repeated.

"We'll discuss that tomorrow…" He waved goodbye and left the room.

"Come on guys…" Misaki-senpai offered. "Let's sleep."

* * *

><p><span>-REO-<span>

Two of my guys went in from the window on the small room… I followed them. And the other men followed me downstairs…

"Shit." I cursed when I opened the light.

"They're not here, sir…" They called out to me as they came out of the bigger room…

I flipped on all of the lights. "We're too late…"

My hands balled into fists…

_They were here not so long ago… I heard everything…_

The clothes were scattered on the sofa. Right. They were here not long ago…

I went to the front door, and then the back door… Damn. They're both locked! How? Where…?

A notebook on top of the cabinet caught my eye… I snatched it and take a look at those written. I threw the notebook and my men were appalled.

"Those brats…" I gritted my teeth. "Logic, eh…"

"Logic?"

"They knew about the bugs installed!" I spitted through my teeth and sat at the sofa. "So they left earlier than us! They knew about it all along…"

I sat there for a minute, thinking what to do. Then I yelled, "Search everywhere! I want you to turn this house upside down if you can! Just to see where they are hiding!" They're still in here, I know!"

I can feel it… _They are still near…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Summer Euphoria - Yup. The girl in the picture was Aoi. I mentioned it in Chapter 6. ^^**

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review. ^^**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(Edited as of09-08-11; 9:32am)**


	9. The Deal and The Kiss

_**Edited version. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Love beyond Magic<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**The Deal and The Kiss**

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

I hugged Ruka's left arm so tight… I could feel him flinch away… "Sorry," I apologized. "I'm scared of the… Dark."

"Hey," Natsume called out again. "The deal?"

I sighed. "Yes, sir. I will tell you… Just calm down because I want to tell it to you when we're settled down at the office and – whaa!"

I slipped. My face is going to hit the floor… It was like everything went slow… I heard Nobara's gasp and Ruka tried to catch me but my arms slid past him and I was falling, falling…

My eyes widened…

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

My heart was beating an odd, frantic beat… They were… They were… kissing.

Mikan fell, Natsume tried to catch her, but he slipped, too. And now, Mikan i\was on top of him in a very awkward position. They were… kissing, unintentionally.

I wanted to yell. Though there's no good reason why I would. I just closed my mouth shut, afraid that if I opened it, I would freak out.

"M-Mikan," Nobara gasped and hurried to them. "A-Are you alright?"

Mikan got up to a sitting position and sat between Natsume's legs. She can't get up yet? I was irritated by that. Natsume got up, too. Clutching his head.

"I'm fine…" Mikan finally said. But her eyes were still unfocused.

"We can stop here if you want…" Nobara offered. "Until you can get up and walk."

"N-No." Natsume stood up, holding his knees. Was he hurt? "Let's go."

"B-But…" Nobara argued.

I was just staring at them. Why? I felt cold as a statue, and I can't move.

"Let's go…" Natsume repeated. He gathered our bags and the flashlight that was thrown on the floor. He started walking.

Nobara helped Mikan up. "Are you really fine? Can you walk?"

"Y-Yes," She nodded. "Thank you."

"Ruka…"

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

Ruka was just standing in a daze. "Ruka…" I repeated.

"N-Natsume?" He blinked and shifted his sight at me.

"Carry Nobara's bag." I threw her Nobara's bag and he caught it swiftly. "Nobara will take Mikan."

"B-But…" He tried to say and his face was something that you could only see once in a blue moon. So was the moon blue tonight?

I stared at him in disbelief. He just sighed and walked towards me while Nobara and Mikan led the way.

She still hasn't told me the deal yet.

"Ruka," I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry…" I whispered again.

She looked at me, dumbfounded. "For?"

"I didn't mean to… To do that…" I can't get the word _kiss_ out of my mouth.

"Do what?" He whispered back.

I sighed. Is this what being in love does to a person? Became dumb sometimes?

"The slip, earlier… The…" I trailed off.

"Oh," He looked down so I can't see his face. "T-That's fine. You didn't mean to…"

"I'm really sorry."

He chuckled a little. "Don't worry."

**-xXxXx-**

We entered several passages with the walls. This underground alley turned to be a puzzle. There's always doors – not a normal door, a _wall_ – that when you pushed the right stone, opens. And then we were going up again… And Nobara pressed the rock gently and the wall was like a sliding door. We got inside the abandoned office. Nobara just kicked the wall smoothly and it closed.

Mikan coughed. It is dusty here… Not that dusty, but it really is dusty…

"This way…" Nobara whispered and we followed her to the next door. She turned on the lights and the room was very different from the front one. This was very neat… Not a single dust. Nobara laughed. "I know you're reactions… Too different, eh?"

"Well, yeah." Mikan answered. "It was too clean here… And too dirty there… Did you forget to clean it?"

Nobara grinned. "Nope. I just wanted everyone living near this office to know that there's nobody living here… That's why I didn't clean the front room… But I always clean this room every week because I knew I will have to use this one day in case of emergency… I even stacked some foods."

"Great…" Mikan grumbled. "My stomach is protesting…"

"Hey, clumsy girl." I called for the brunette. "We are now at the office…"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, will you?" She sat in the middle of the room. I sat in front of her beside Ruka.

* * *

><p><span>-LUNA KOIZUMI-<span>

I waited 'til it was Anna's bath time… Where Sumire and I will be alone… This girl…

I opened the room that she is sharing with Anna. "Hey, Anna." She asked while looking for something in her drawer. "Did you already wash my red blouse?"

She looked back and gasped. "Luna." She laughed nervously. "Scared me there!"

"Don't you have something to tell me, Sumire-chan?" I smiled at her. A terror smile. She backed up.

"W-What are you saying?"

"What do you know?"

"What do I know?" She asked back, her face nervous and terrified.

"You know something… Something that you shouldn't have known…"

"I don't…" She shook her head. "And what is something I know that I shouldn't have known?"

"You'll regret this, for sure…"

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

"The deal…" I began… "Hmm… How should I put it…"

"Just say it." He sighed.

"Hmm… I would be the exchange for your sister… and the five million dollars, right?"

"Right." Ruka was the one who answered.

"It's fine if you exchange me… But…" I looked at Natsume's eyes. "Make sure to rescue me back…"

"M-Mikan-chan…" Nobara was more worried than they. "But… How can they rescue you?"

Oh, right. Nobara knew nothing about this…

"Today's technology is far beyond what you've imagined, Nobara-chan…" I smiled at her, and then turned to the two guys who kidnapped me. I actually shouldn't be making the deal now. I actually should be pissed off at them and shouting and throwing a tantrum at them… But… This wasn't his personal choice. He did this because it was his last option… I sighed. "Don't you guys have any tracking devices?"

Natsume blinked.

"What?" I raised my brow. "Did I say something…? Wrong?"

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

"No." I blinked. "We don't have any."

_This girl… She's willing to get herself in trouble just for me to get my sister back…?_

"Aw. That's a problem." She frowned. "You should stick that tracking device on me…"

"So we should know where you are and we'll get you back…" Ruka finished.

"Exactly." She giggled. "I thought over that a long time ago. Am I not brilliant?"

_Is she insane?_

"Ok, I'll buy you one. And can I also buy a bug?"

"A bug?" She asked.

"Well, of course, you have to tell us the description of the place…" I explained. "We'll be listening for your directions and if it is safe for us to go…"

"Ah, right. That's fine, too…" She nodded. "Oh, when will you buy those? It's quite expensive…?"

"I have a friend…" I reasoned.

I need Kitsuneme's help. Again. And I still owe him so much… I don't think the five million dollars is enough…

But I shouldn't think of money right now…

"Um, Natsume?" The brunette called.

"Hm?"

"I'll pay you back…" She nodded to assure me. "How much it'll cost to rescue me back… Just make sure that you'll come back for me…"

"But…"

"It's fine. Don't worry." She smiled.

That instant, I felt warm. She's kind… even to me, who kidnapped her.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

"Ruka, can I borrow your phone? My battery is dead." Natsume asked.

_Oh, speaking of phone! _I grabbed the bag that Nobara gave me with my clothes in it. Found my phone. I clicked the end call button, and it powered to life.

_65 messages…_

_Anna-chan, Hotaru-chan, Misaki-senpai, Tsubasa-senpai, Iinchou,Sumire-chan, Luna-chan…_

I forgot about my phone! I read all the messages. They were sure worried about me. I was composing a new message when my battery also came dead.

"Oh,"

"Is something wrong, Mikan?" Nobara looked worriedly beside me.

"No. I'm fine." I let her see my phone. "Power ran out."

"Oh," She looked at my phone. "I have the same charger as this one. You can use it…"

"Really?" I beamed. "Thank you, Nobara-chan!"

"Welcome!" She smiled and handed me the charger.

* * *

><p><span>-REO MOURI-<span>

Tch. We searched again and again… But we can't find any hiding place.

"Let's just give it a rest… Tell Persona that they got away. Just tell him when we got here, they're gone. Don't tell him everything about this locked house!"

Tch. Damn those brats… Wise eh…

* * *

><p><span>-SUMIRE SHOUDA-<span>

Luna was coming closer and closer and I always step back. Her left hand was hidden on her back. Oh, God. Don't tell me she's hiding a…?

_A Knife! _She let me see it and she smirked. I swallowed my bile.

"Now, won't you still say anything?" She threatened and my back hit the wall. I froze.

"I don't know what to s-say…" She held my neck and I could feel my breathing became harsher. "L-Luna…!"

My eyes were twitching… I… Damn…!

The door opened slightly and she was just standing there, frozen , too…

I tried my best not to look obvious that she was there… But I hope she'll get over with her frightened expression…

_You're the only one that can save me…! Go, Anna-chan…_

"L-Luna…!" I pleaded.

"Just tell it…" She threatened, widening her eyes. God, she looked like she's been exorcised. It's creeping me out. "Where is Mikan? What do you know about her whereabouts?"

Anna was out of my sight and I mentally smiled. Thank you, Anna.

"I said, I don't know…!" I coughed. "Can't breathe…!"

"Don't tell me that piece of crap!" She almost yelled.

* * *

><p><span>-ANNA UMENOMIYA-<span>

I ran quickly… Sumire… Sumire…!

I ran quickly outside and saw the gardener!

"Help!" he looked at me.

"What is it?"

"My friend…" I got no time to explain. He just nodded and went with me to the back door.

_I hope to make it in time, Sumire-chan!_

* * *

><p><span>-LUNA KOIZUMI-<span>

The door suddenly burst open with the police and ojii-san with the household members!

I froze but then I grabbed Sumire.

"Fine…" I put the knife on her neck. "Shoot me if you can…" I hid behind Sumire and I can hear her quiet sobs.

"Luna-chan…" Anna said worriedly. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

The police started to take a step.

"Don't you dare get close to me!" I yelled.

"Everything…!" I screamed now, lost my focus. "Everything I have was taken by _her_! The one I love…! All the money… And everything! _She _doesn't deserve any of this!"

Tears of rage were now on my eyes and everything became blurry.

The next thing I knew, I was in chains.

I was thrown into the jail. Of course, threatening someone innocent as they would say. But _they_ will bail me out, anyway… So, I don't really care. I'll get out of here tomorrow morning.

This is all because of that _her_!

I wanted to kill her now… Where are you hiding? You should now be ashamed… Your daughter was in trouble because of what you've done in the past…

_This is your entire fault, Yuka!_

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

I woke up and just stared at the ceiling… This would be the third day… The third day without Mikan… That girl… Getting herself in all sorts of trouble…

I sighed and got up. I flipped my phone open.

_One new message._

My eyes widened in shock. _Idiot Mikan! _[**A/N: **That's what Mikan's name is listed in Hotaru's contacts… xD Idiot Mikan… :D]

"Misaki-senpai! Misaki-senpai…" I shook her shoulders. "Wake up…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**It was fun writing this. But I suck at fluffy moments. XD**

**Can I plug my other GA Fan Fic?**

****Title: **My BestFriend's GirlFriend and The GirlFriend's BestFriend  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Mikan and Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru (Don't you love both of this pairings? :) Well, I do. :D)  
><strong>Short Summary:<strong> Natsume's bestfriend, Ruka, went out of the country for some business trip. Ruka is always telling Natsume stories about his girlfriend... Natsume hasn't seen "the girlfriend" yet, even in pictures... One time, there's also a business trip his father wants him to attend, she met "her" : Ruka's girlfriend. That was unexpected. Mikan Sakura, Natsume's bestfriend's girlfriend, is a tour guide that works for Natsume's company. To make it worse, she was the tour guide assigned for Natsume's group... Mikan is pissed with her boyfriend's bestfriend... Ruka, on the other hand, meets her girlfriend's bestfriend on the trip... Unexpectedly, he develop feelings for her 'cause she's everything Ruka dreamed his girlfriend would be... Not that he wasn't satisfied with Mikan... It was just like a dream come true, for him...**

**Don't forget to leave a review. :)**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(Edited as of 09-08-11; 9:36am)**


	10. the Past

_**Edited version. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some more important notes: This chapter will be focused on Luna's past. And yeah… The BOLD AND ITALICIZED ones are her past. And the "…" is time shift. ;) Oh, and I don't know what Izumi's hair color is, and that's why I made it black. Yeah. ;)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Love beyond Magic<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**The Past**

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

"W-What is it?" Misaki-senpai groaned as she scratched her eyes to open.

"Look! Mikan had sent me a message!"

"What?" She got up and snatched my cell phone from my hands and she read what Mikan has sent. "Wow. Is this true?"

"I don't know…" I shrugged. "How about we ask Tsubasa-senpai and Narumi-sensei?"

"Ah, yes." She nodded. "We'll go to Narumi's office later after lunch."

She folded the blankets while I just stared at my phone.

_Hotaru-chan, sorry for making you worry so much… I'm fine. :)  
>Please tell them. Don't worry, I'll be back, but the situation here is a little bit complicated… I promise I'll be back safe and sound. Now, don't be angry at me… I love you all. Always will.<br>-Mikan ^_^V_

I sighed. _That idiot._

* * *

><p><span>-LUNA KOIZUMI-<span>

My eyes fluttered open. It's morning already. "Psst."

I craned my neck to see who was that. "Reo!" I got up immediately and went in front of the rails.

He sighed. "Why do you get yourself in all sorts of trouble, lady?"

"Well, sorry about that…" I frowned. "It was just that… Mikan's friends are helping her… And my plans are ruined and–"

"I don't wanna hear it." He cut me off. "You must stay calmly here."

"What?" My eyes widened and I gripped his shirt between the iron bars. "What do you mean by that?"

"First, you let go of me. This is not my decision. Second, the police said you can get out after one week. Third, Persona doesn't want to waste money on you just to bail you out. Fourth, this is your fault."

"Damn." I cursed and let go of his shirt. "You are going to regret this!"

"Not me." He waved his hands at me. "See you after one week, I guess."

"H-Hey, wait!" I called and he stopped walking. "What happened to them? Are they captured?"

"No. Not yet." He sighed. "They escaped."

"Oh, too bad." I teased him. "I bet P is mad at you."

"At least I'm not in jail." He snickered and stalked away.

_That Reo… _I gritted my teeth.

I slumped to the hard bed and my mind wandered off to my painful past… My past that always haunted me…

_**It was a bright morning. This is the start of my college life. I encouraged myself and said goodbye to my aunt who's taking care of me. My parents died when I was little. My aunt said it was a rare disease that they caught in America. I do miss them. Of course. Because their bodies were not here in Japan. Their bodies were buried in America. And that was one of the reasons why I am studying hard. To go to America and see their bodies. And I will also work there as a Fashion Designer…**_

That was my dream… To become a fashion designer… Who knows that I will end up like this. A criminal. In jail. Wants to kill. Just for love. Just for money. And for revenge.

I really missed the naïve _me_. Not knowing everything… But at least… My life was simple.

_**I entered the room with pride. The first moment that I laid my eyes on him, I felt this uneven strange feeling… His smile… His hair… His eyes… Everything about him was too perfect. I forgot that I was standing there on a daze and his friend pointed at me. I came back to reality and looked away, seating from the farthest seat possible…**_

_**Then a girl with medium length chestnut hair came in. She was elegant and like she was raised by a good family. Like me, she sat on the farthest seat possible… Then my gaze shifted back to him. He was now staring at her… The brunette who came in. And the brunette was just looking down.**_

_**Oh, too bad. Looks like he likes her already… But that didn't stop me from liking him…**_

_**I became friends with her… The brunette girl… Her name was Yuka Azumi… She was beautiful, really. And kind. But she's the one that never speaks of her family and such… And I never asked why. When we're together we always talk about designs, project and homework…**_

_**I asked her one time, "Yuka, have you ever fallen in love?"**_

"_**Huh?" She was taken surprise by what I said. "Uh, no."**_

"_**Really?" I checked. "But, what kind of guys do you like?"**_

"_**Hmm… Strong… Who will protect me." She smiled.**_

"_**Ah, the typical prince." I nodded.**_

"_**Yeah. What about you?"**_

"_**Him." I pointed at him. Yuka's eyes followed where I'm pointing to.**_

"_**Oh," she remarked. "Izumi Yukihara, eh?"**_

"_**Oh. His name is Izumi." I smiled.**_

"_**Yeah." She nodded and get back to drawing sketches. "He actually thought I liked him."**_

"_**What?" I laughed.**_

"_**He's a jerk." She commented.**_

_**From then on, Izumi would follow us – I mean he would follow Yuka, and I'm always with Yuka. She now courts her and Yuka said she doesn't want a jerk for a boyfriend. At some point, Izumi distanced himself to Yuka. And I was glad and sad at the same time – glad because I would have my chance and sad because he would not be around now…**_

…

_**It was Valentine's Day and I'm planning to give Izumi my chocolate. Yes. I will. Yuka said she's not interested so she just went under a sakura tree and drew dress designs...**_

"_**Ok. Wait for me…" I told her and she nodded.**_

_**I was running in circles all around our building but I can't find him… I was in front of our room on the second floor and was about to give up when I glanced at the window and noticed that posture and the black hair that was glinting off in the sunlight. I quickly made my way down the stairs and left the building to go where he was standing. I froze.**_

_**The chocolate on my hand fell on the ground and made a thud.**_

_**That made them to look at me.**_

_**Yuka's eyes widened and I was just staring at them both. Izumi just looked away.**_

"_**Luna, I…" Yuka started.**_

_**I shook my head and ran… Ran… Ran… Just running. Don't know where to go…**_

_**They betrayed me. SHE betrayed me… They were kissing under the sakura tree…**_

_**From then on, I never considered her a friend… I distanced myself from her even though she's ready to explain. I don't care. What kind of crap would she tell me? It would be a lie. It would be…**_

_**After months, I heard they were now a couple. And that made me angrier. She said that he was a jerk. And now, who was going out with the jerk?**_

…

_**At last! This will be my last year of college. After I finished studying, I will definitely go to America and see my parents' grave. Then I will start working on my career…**_

_**I've already planted a distance from Yuka and Izumi. And I will never ever talked to them…**_

_**And then, second semester started… Yuka was out of sight… And Izumi often absents from the class…**_

_**What the hell was going on with them? When Izumi officially dropped all of our subjects, that was when rumors started going around.**_

_**Yuka. Is. Pregnant.**_

_**I wanted to not believe them and defend them. Yuka wasn't the type to go all out and give everything to the one she thought was a jerk…**_

_**But… why am I worrying myself over them? I shuddered.**_

…

_**I graduated. I was really overjoyed that I finished my course. Who would've thought I could do it on my own?**_

_**But I didn't go to America. I have no money. My aunt won't lend me some. She said that I have to work. I did work. But I still can't afford it. I would have to have at least ten thousand US dollars for me to go there: Pocket money, apartment, food, travel expense for applying jobs… I still think that would not be enough.**_

…

_**I was going home when I saw her… Again. The one I hated.**_

_**Azumi Yuka. She was panting heavily, and there was something small in her arms.**_

_**A baby.**_

_**So the rumors were true.**_

_**We just stared at each other until she finally spoke, "Luna…"**_

"_**What?" I was irritated by the way she spoke my name. It was like the old days when we were still friends.**_

"_**I'm sorry… I…"**_

"_**It's okay." I smiled grim at her. "At least I finished my studies. I should thank you, actually."**_

_**Then, she glanced back and her face was frightened. What was with her?**_

_**Her horrified gaze then shifted to mine, she suddenly went to where I am standing and begged me.**_

"_**Luna, please, please… Let me stay a minute at your home… Please…" She pleaded. "They want her… They want her…!"**_

_**I can see that she's really terrified and that's why we ran to our house. I can't believe I'm actually letting her in. After all she did to me.**_

_**I let her in my room. She slumped to the floor and hugged her baby. "I'm sorry, baby…" She cooed. "Mommy is here…"**_

_**The baby was crying. "Sssshhh…" Azumi was trying to calm the baby down. When the baby fell asleep, she let it down on my bed and she smiled grimly at me. "Thank you…"**_

"_**Is that…?" I couldn't finish my sentence.**_

"_**Yes, my baby… Mikan." She smiled sadly again. And now, she can't help it. She cried. "Luna, I'm so… sorry… I…!"**_

_**She fell to the floor, her hands on her eyes, and she was sobbing.**_

"_**Hey," I patted her back. She's really crying. Looked like her life became miserable.**_

"_**I'm really sorry… I fell in love with Izumi… I…" She managed to say. "I fell in love with him when he was being persistent… But… You said you like him that's why I… Rejected him…"**_

_**I froze. She stared at me now. Her hands were slightly shaking.**_

"_**I'm really sorry… The day when you wanted to give him the chocolate… He confessed to me again, and I said no… But then… He just kissed me…"**_

_**I believed her. I now know what my reasons for being angry with her… I was just insecure… But deep inside… I love my friend so much…**_

_**I hugged her and assured her. "It's fine… It's fine…"**_

"_**Will you ever forgive me…?"**_

_**I smiled at her. "Yes."**_

_**After a few minutes, she called Izumi and Izumi showed up in front of our house. And I realized, I love him still… But I accepted the fact that they were together.**_

"Hey, lunch." A policewoman put a plate in the table. She got out and locked the rails.

I wasn't hungry that's why I just continued to think of my bitter life…

_**Yuka often now comes to me… I'm glad to have my friend back… Not only that. She was now telling me all about her…**_

_**And I pitied her… Her parents don't want her back because she got pregnant… She's living with Izumi… And Izumi was also kicked out of their house… So they were living on a small apartment. And they have to scrape money to live.**_

_**She sometimes borrows money. I did lend her some…**_

_**And one time, it was like our first meeting after I graduated… When I was working and about to go home… A déjà vu…?**_

_**I saw her panting, after running…**_

_**And she begged for me to let her cool her head on my house. Of course I did.**_

_**And now I know how much danger she **_**is**_** in. Just to help Izumi, she was allies with an organization. A dangerous organization… A really bad one. They were robbing banks, stealing cars… One time, she said that she murdered someone… Her eyes were serious and afraid. And that one that she murdered left her three hundred billion dollars. My eyes widened at that.**_

"_**Three hundred billion?"**_

"_**Yes," She nodded. "I was afraid… I hid them… And now they're chasing after me because I hid it…"**_

"_**Where?"**_

"_**I can't tell…" She shook her head. "I can't tell because my friend helped me…"**_

"_**Your friend?"**_

"_**Yes… My friend…"**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**Kaoru…"**_

_**That's all she told me.**_

_**So I told Izumi about it. About Yuka's dangerous job. He was angry of course, but he still didn't leave her side…**_

_**I thought that when I tell him about that, he would leave her… Yuka was mad at me. I told her I did it for her safety…**_

_**I heard they left their baby to their relatives… Because Yuka can't hide anymore… She was chased by them. Not only her, but me, too…**_

_**They thought I was the one that Yuka entrusted the money to. So I told them everything I know…**_

_**And now, they're investigating who was Kaoru… And I sided to them. I wanted the money, too. I could visit my parents' grave in America. They promised me that… And I wanted him…**_

_**I don't know. Was I too selfish? But still…**_

…

_**They captured Yuka after six months of playing hide-and-seek… Yuka, along with Izumi… I told them he was innocent. And to leave him alone… But…**_

_**They didn't listen to me. And Izumi lied to them. Izumi said that he holds the money and he will never tell them even if they killed him. And so they did. I was angry at them…**_

_**They killed the love of my life. I shrieked in agony. And I was also angry at her… I wanted revenge…**_

_**He could have been saved if only she told them the truth… If only…**_

_**I told them to kill her, too… But they didn't… Because they wanted the truth out of her mouth. Where the money **_**is**_**…**_

_**Yuka escaped again. With the help of we-don't-know-who.**_

_**The money still lies somewhere…**_

_**She left it in a note. The exact location. But we went over there to find nothing but a burnt house.**_

And now, I sided with Persoma and the others… Who still wanted to know… where the money was. Three hundred billion dollars could change everything…

And yes, money. Money can change everything.

Because of lack of money, Yuka accepted the job at this organization… Because of money, Izumi died… Because of money…

But that wasn't my reason. I wanted to revenge him. His death was in vain… He did that all to protect her…

If Izumi had loved me instead of her, he'd still be alive… And we'll be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**So what do you feel now about Luna? Pity? XD**

**Leave a review. thanks.**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(Edited as of 09-08-11; 9:38am)**


	11. Renewed Deal

_**Edited version. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Love beyond Magic<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Renewed Deal**

* * *

><p><span>-NARUMI ANJU-<span>

"Oh?" I was astonished by the news they brought me. "Mikan sent you a message?"

"Uh, yeah." Hotaru nodded and showed me her cell phone.

"Have you tried calling her?"

"No. not yet." She frowned. "I wanted to tell you about it first…"

"Oh. Thanks." I muttered. "Try to call her now…"

"What if…?" Her gaze was suddenly afraid. "What if she was being held hostage? What if she's in a really dangerous situation?"

"Shh…" I tried to soothe her. "You never know… So give it a try… Call her…"

She stared at her cell phone for a few minutes before pressing the keypad.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

Natsume went out and Ruka was just lying on the floor, staring on the ceiling. Nobara was washing the dishes. I just slumped there on the corner, wanting to die. To never have been born. Ah, I'm being emotional. Stress. Yes, I'm stressed, though I'm the one to offer the deal, my life is at risk… I'm still afraid, though.

My phone rang, breaking the silence and my reverie. I was startled and flipped it open.

_Hotaru…!_

I pressed the call key and it connected. "Hello?" Ruka and Nobara were now gawking at me.

"Mikan…!" I missed her voice.

"Hotaru-chan…!" I wanted to cry. But I will not. I will not let Ruka and Nobara see that I am afraid.

"Mikan BAKA!" She shouted and I winced. "Where the heck are you? Get your butt here before you will be sorry!"

I laughed and it sounded like choking. "Sorry, Hotaru-chan… I still can't… I'll go back after everything is settled…"

"Is there some problem there?"

"Ah, yeah." I nodded. "Sort of."

"We can help…?" She offered.

"Uh, I don't know…" I glanced at Ruka. "I'll ask, later."

"You BAKA!" She shouted once more. "Don't you know that something terrible has happened at your home?"

"My home?" My heart was now thumping a strange beat. "W-What happened? Is jii-chan fine?"

"Yes, he is." She answered and I was relieved. "But I heard Luna is in jail."

"Luna-san?"

"Don't call her like that." Hotaru's tone was disgusted – or something like that. "She betrayed you – and us."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I was really shocked by this news. Ever since I was a child, Luna-san had taken care of me.

Hotaru had clipped in all the details that happened since I was gone. And I was really sad and depressed now. So many things happened… Even Sumire-chan was in danger just because of me…

"Why do you think she betrayed us?" I asked her, I still can't believe it.

"Uh, we don't know yet." She sighed. "Do you want Narumi-sensei to investigate on that?"

"Yes, please."

"Sheesh. You're really a bad person… Making us worry and all!" She sounded bad – but happy.

"Sorry, Hotaru-chan…"

"Hey, you owe me and Narumi-sensei…" I heard a guy chuckled on the background.

"No, I don't mind…" Narumi-sensei commented.

"But I do." Hotaru argued. "You will pay me back every penny and every worry…"

I smiled. She missed me! "Yes, I promise."

"Now, why won't you tell me what happened to you for the past two days? We've been in a wreck, you know! You must tell us what the good news is." She fumed.

"Ah, I don't know yet, Hotaru…" I tried to tell her in a nice way. "I'll tell you as soon as everything's fine…"

"Then there's still a high risk…" She guessed.

"Ah, well yeah." I admitted sheepishly. "But it's no big deal."

"I do hope so…" She hoped, and I hoped, too.

"Yes," the door opened and Natsume came in with a bag and he was staring at me. His ruby eyes were piercing through me as if saying, _Do not do anything reckless. _"Oh, b-bye. I need to go…"

"Can I call you again? Soon? Tsubasa-senpai and the others have to know that you're fine… and well."

"Uh, I don't know… But I will send you a message when to call me…"

"Ok." She hesitated. "Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and put my phone down.

Natsume closed the back door and glared at me. His dangerous eyes seemed more dangerous now. "Who the hell was that?"

"My friend." I tried to sound intimidating.

"Why is your friend calling you?" He questioned and stepped towards me. He put the bag down.

Ruka and Nobara's face were both concerned and afraid at the same time.

"Uh, I don't know." I shrugged and avoided his gaze. "Checking things up, maybe…"

"Did you tell anything you are not supposed to tell?"

"Of course not." My voice was an octave high at an accusation. "I maybe dumb. But not _that_ dumb, you know. You can ask them if you don't believe me. They heard everything I said."

His vision shifted to Ruka and Ruka nodded. "She didn't tell anything."

Natsume just sat down and his face was more worried. He gestured Nobara to pick up his bag and bring it to him. Nobara picked it up and did bring it to him.

"We've got the tracking device…" He muttered and opened the bag. "And the bug…"

"Natsume…" I began. "Would you mind… If my friends asked me to help…?"

He stared at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"Well, seeing the things now… I don't think that the odds of you bringing me back safely will be a success… Not that I don't trust you… But…"

"I accepted the deal." He gritted through his clenched teeth. "Done. You didn't have _that _sort of condition on your deal."

"Ok then." I retorted. "I'm backing off of the deal… Unless you let me change it. Renewed deal…?"

His eyes widened and his fists turned into angry balls. "Why you…?"

"Just listen, first… Ok?" I begged. He waited for me to continue. "Ok… So… They will help. Though I still don't know what kind of help they are offering because I didn't tell them what I am going to face…"

He just stared at me. "Fine." He finally spoke. "But. Ruka and I will be the only _ones _to get you out of their hands… Understood?"

I smiled. I won the argument. "Thanks. Oh. Do you mind if I tell them what will happen so that they will be ready and all?"

"I don't." He gave up.

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

"Thank you…" She chirped happily.

And damn. I am guilty. Again…

I'm really sacrificing her… To get my sister back. I do know she's afraid… That's why she wanted her friends to help her… To be sure that I will not run away with the money and my sister…

She opened her phone and typed happily.

Oh, well. I felt Ruka's phone vibrate in my pocket and I opened it. Terrified at what I saw.

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

I ran back to Misaki-senpai's house after I thanked Narumi-sensei and after I sent them a _good news _message. This was definitely good news…

Well…

That's what I thought before I called her again with Misaki-senpai, Tsubasa-senpai and Iinchou listening on the speakers of my phone.

She sent me a message, telling me that it's fine to call. As soon as I read it, we gathered around a table and called her. And she chipped in both the good and the bad news.

The good news – we can help her or _them._

The bad news – she's going to be the bait.

I tried to break her decision. But stubborn as she was, she would never. Once her mind was made up, there's no turning back, even though she's afraid or something…

_That girl – is a total martyr._

I don't even know why she would – or she _should_ – sacrifice herself for someone she doesn't even know. I told her that they might run away from her after they get the money and the girl… And she reasoned, "That's where you guys will help me. Don't let them escape." I heard someone groaned from the other side of the line.

"I am not running away." A male voice.

"Just to be sure…" Mikan argued and turned back to us. "Anyways, here's your part… We will let you listen to whatever is happening… Since they will stick in a bug to me… And when they rescued me… And something went wrong… It's your job to call the police. That's all."

"That's really all?" Tsubasa-senpai wasn't happy with it. He didn't trust them.

"Yes," Mikan answered. "We want you guys to come here in our… uh… Place… There is only one bug… And the headphones and tracking devices are here, too."

"Oh," Misaki-senpai was surprised, as well as me.

"Uh… When?"

"When?" Mikan asked those who _kidnapped _her.

"Tonight." I heard one answer.

"Oh… So sudden." Tsubasa-senpai sighed.

"Sorry…" Mikan apologized and I can hear the sadness and regret in her voice.

"Don't worry…" I assured her.

"Uh, can I call you back?" Mikan hesitated and an angry grunt from her voice.

"Uh, sure." I answered.

"'K. Thanks. Bye. I miss you all." She said in one breath and hung up.

"Well, that was fast." Misaki-senpai muttered.

"Better get ready." Tsubasa-senpai said in a serious voice. "What if they were holding her hostage?"

"I doubt." I frowned at them. "When I called Mikan earlier, there was no sign of a serious danger… Not until she told us what is really happening…"

"Well, that's odd." Misaki-senpai shrugged.

"Whatever." Tsubasa-senpai sighed. "Let's just get ready."

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

I saw Natsume stiffened before Mikan's phone rang earlier. I wonder why. There was something in my phone that made him react like that.

The auburn-haired girl waited for him to say something. She put down the phone.

"Persona… Finally sent a message." Natsume finally spoke and I can hear the threatening danger upcoming in his voice. "He wants _you _by tomorrow afternoon…"

"Oh," She sweated. "That's why you wanted them tonight."

"Yes," Natsume replied.

The tension in the room increased.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

Natsume and I went to the bus stop to wait for them. Natsume was very very very careful and conscious to every person that will get near us.

They hopped out and I felt glad and happy at the same time. They brought clothes, of course. I hugged Hotaru as soon as I spotted her and she flinched, but she let me hug her.

"I miss you so much, Hotaru-chaaaan." I pouted.

"You're a mess." She said and pushed my face away.

"Aw. Meanie." I laughed. "Come on. Let's go."

Tsubasa-senpai looked so serious, like he would jump suddenly to rescue us if there will be danger. I appreciated it, though.

Natsume lead the way back to Nobara's Dad's office. We should enter at the back door because the front door was locked. Though it's really a bother… Because the back door was on the other street…

Natsume knocked and Nobara peeped before opening the door. "Welcome back." She smiled.

I let my friends in. Natsume sat beside Ruka on the other side of the room. And my friends sat beside me.

Nobara closed the door and locked it. Tsubasa-senpai looked upset by it. Iinchou were just worried by the looks on his face.

"This is Natsume and Ruka…" I introduced them. They just nodded their heads. "And this is Nobara-chan…"

"Nice to meet you…" Nobara smiled at them.

"This is Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Iinchou – I mean Yuu, and Hotaru-chan…"

They also nodded their heads. The tension was building up inside this small room. Nobara and Yuu prepared for something to eat while Natsume discussed with us what's the plan.

I was prepared for something bad to happen… But I do hope they'll rescue me before it happens…

I crossed my fingers and hoped we'll be lucky…

**-xXxXx-**

My eyes fluttered open at the sun rays that was coming from the curtain cracks. I didn't get up. I just lied there, while pondering… My heart was thumping unevenly. I'm afraid… I am, really.

But I can't back down… No, not yet… Until I don't know what they want from me… And not until Natsume gets his sister back… I have to be patient…

Hotaru's head came in the view and I smiled and get up. "Morning sleepyhead." She greeted, more like an insult, I say. But this was better.

After breakfast, Natsume ordered me to go bathe myself for we will be preparing everything that needed to be prepared… Words failed to come out from my mouth so I just nodded. After I closed the bathroom door shut, I swallowed back my bile. _This is it…_

Nobara helped me choose what to wear… Comfy dress and leggings. She also gave me doll shoes. I'm really grateful to her. Hotaru suggested that the bug will be placed inside my dress. She whispered, "Put it in the strap of your bra…" I blushed but nodded. I went inside the comfort room again and put it.

They were now discussing where we will put the tracking device… In the end, I put it beside the bug. Inside my dress, too.

And the most-awaited – or most-feared moment has come. I will meet _them._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Hahaha. All your reviews are almost the same. XD You guys hate Luna. :)**

****AliOrox - **hmm... About Luna? I actually DESPISED her. xD and that's why that chapter became like that, I guess... xD Hehe. I do despise her, but not really that much. Anyways, I pity her, she's still stuck in loving the DEAD. She can't move on... D: Hehehe.**

**Leave a review. Thanks.**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(Edited as of 09-08-11; 9:39am)**


	12. The Exchange

_**Edited version. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Love beyond Magic<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**The Exchange**

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

I stopped and gulped before looking back at my friends inside Nobara's Dad's little room. They all looked at me like I've been murdered. Well, not yet… But I do hope that this will not come to that. I half-smiled. Grim. I was really really nervous and I don't want to speak up. I'm afraid that if I opened my mouth, endless sobs will come out.

I did not say _goodbye _to them. Neither did they say anything. They just watched us and I closed the door. It was like putting _The End _at my story… Of my life. It was a little bit cliché if I say it, so I just left them like that.

Natsume started walking and I followed silently behind him. Ruka was at my side, just staring at me. He does know I am now okay. I am so not okay.

"N-Natsume…" Ruka asked. "Do you have a plan already?"

"Yes." He nodded. His eyes were serious and fierce. For a moment – I was scared of him. "We're going back to our abandoned van…"

"Eh?" Ruka was shocked. "But…"

"I'll explain later… For now, we have to get there, fast."

"Right." Ruka mumbled and he held my right arm. I looked at him, he was smiling a little. He whispered, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine… When Natsume gets serious… He will do everything just to get you back…"

I felt reassured by what he said at some point. I sighed. Up until now, I never did realize that I was holding my breath.

We walked silently… Natsume still in front of us, Ruka still clutching my arm. Somehow it felt like I was about to be hanged to my death. Well, at least this was better… I'm just going to be held captive to those guys who will kidnap girls just to get what they want. I hate them. I swear, if Natsume comes back for me later, I will leave with him and never let them see the earth again. I will have Hotaru and the others call the police…

Natsume kicked the back door of the van and there he laid down their bags, not including mine. I decided to leave it to my friends. Natsume kicked the broken glass windows scattered inside the van. He also got something small, silvery smooth. He groaned and threw it. He then get in front, sat in the driver's seat and closed the door. He looked expectantly at us.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked.

Ruka tugged my arm and we went inside. At the middle part.

"Listen… I want you guys to be open-minded about this… Especially you." He stared at me.

I just nodded. My heart was beating miles per hour.

"We will tie you up… Again…" He groaned. "Like the first time we did…"

"E-Eh?" I blinked and then frowned. "W-Why?"

"Of course, they would be suspicious if we brought you like that, walking on your own…" He reasoned and sighed. "Sorry. But this will be the best way not to let them be suspicious… So that's the plan… Pretend to be scared from us, okay?"

I nodded again. "Y-Yes."

He started the car. "Ruka, please tie her up… Just her hands and feet. And handkerchief on her mouth, too."

"Uh, sure."

We were now driving along the way. I sometimes take a peek at Natsume's eyes from the mirror slightly above his face. His forehead was crumpled and his eyes were full of doubts and worries… My hands were tied in front of me. They did not hurt as much the first time that they tied me.

"Hold your feet up…" Ruka shyly asked.

I let both of my legs rest upon his lap. He was tying my feet when the van suddenly stopped, and you know when that happens. I was thrown out of balance, and my hands were tied! I am going to hit my head on the floor.

Ruka's eyes widened. "MIKAN!"

I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

I stopped the van suddenly due to a car that will overtake.

_Damn bastard._

"MIKAN!" I heard Ruka's piercing cry and I looked back.

My heart squeezed shut. They were both on the van's floor. Ruka was on top of Mikan, hugging her. I can't see if their faces were…

The car on the back honked and I shifted my gaze back to the road. "Sorry." I apologized.

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

I saw her tumble on the seat and she was falling off of the seat.

"MIKAN!" I shouted and my instincts told me to protect her…

She closed her eyes and I immediately left my seat and hugged her before she falls. I was hugging her shoulders and her head and she was underneath me, still closing her eyes.

"Sorry." Natsume apologized and he started the car again.

"Sorry about that…" I got up and held her up, too. I let her seat again and she sighed.

"Thank you," She choked. "I thought I'm gonna die by crashing this head of mine…" She tried to make a joke.

"Welcome." I said and tried to tie her feet again…

This will gonna be one long ride…

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

I immediately put the speakers on as soon as they headed out. And I turned on the computer as well.

"You brought a computer, Hotaru?" Tsubasa-senpai was surprised.

"Of course." I put in the jack where Mikan's tracking device will be seen. They were gawking at the computer.

"Why are there two dots?" Nobara – the girl who owns this room – asked.

"I put a tracking device in that red-eyed guy without him knowing."

"EH?" They all had identical faces.

"Just to be sure he will come back… If he does not… I'm not afraid of hunting him down…"

They were all threatened by my voice and they fell back silent. We just listened to the conversations they had.

* * *

><p><span>-NARUMI ANJU-<span>

Mikan wanted me to investigate what happened in their home… I went there and asked the two maids… They know nothing… All they know is that Luna held a grudge on Mikan.

But… I wonder why…

I entered the police station.

"Oh, Narumi…"

"Yohoo!" I greeted and waved my hand.

"What makes you come here?"

"Well, someone wants me to investigate…" I just shrugged.

"Oh, sure." He took a bite from his apple. Lazy policeman. "Go on…"

I made my way to their prison rooms… or the jails.

I saw her, then. She was biting her lower lip and cursing. "Shit."

I stopped in front of the iron bars and she looked at me and raised her brow. "Who are you?"

"Nobody important." I shrugged again. What was with my shoulders today? Always shrugging. "I was just asked to… uh… investigate on you…"

She laughed tauntingly. "You will know nothing from me."

"I just wanted to know why you are so mad about the Sakura girl…"

"Oh, Mikan?" She smirked. "I'm not mad at her, not really…"

"Then what makes you do that?"

She laughed sourly. "I want you to check something for me, detective… A criminal record… Sixteen years ago…"

My eyes widened. "What?"

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

Natsume stopped the van in another warehouse. I was ready. I'm tied perfectly and my mouth was covered. Well, at least, physically, I am ready… I wanted to shout, to scream, to let myself off of this scared feeling…

Natsume jumped out of the van. Ruka hopped out and he held me... Is this some kind of a déjà vu? My eyes were totally scared… Though Natsume said, I just have to pretend to be scared…

Natsume started walking and Ruka followed. He gave me a soft, little smile before looking at the way he's walking. Ruka's eyes turned serious and fierce.

We entered it and the nightmare was already there. The black-clothed guy with the mask was still in front of them. He was also holding a little hostage… Natsume's little sister… She looked so scared and she's crying…

"We will make exchanges at the middle of this warehouse… No violence…" The masked-man said.

Natsume let out a growl. "Yes."

Natsume then held me and went in the middle. The masked man held Natsume's little sister and were also walking…

I counted my breaths. One, two, one, two, one, two… I am being paranoid.

I wanted both of them to stop walking. Can't they just shake hands and be friends?

They stopped walking, facing each other. I felt my breathing became harsher. The masked-man looked at me and smirked. His black orbs were looking at me intently. That did it. I cried silently and struggled at Natsume's grip. But he just held me in place.

Natsume then handed me to the masked-man. I wanted to shout, _No! Don't leave me behind!_

I looked at Natsume's eyes and saw his eyes were full of regrets… I swallowed. I shouldn't make this harder on him… I'm the one who offered this… I should be grateful that they're coming back for me…

The masked-man held me and he put down three suitcases. He handed Natsume his little sister.

Natsume hugged her sister. Ruka immediately went over Natsume and held the suitcases. "This better be the end…" Natsume gritted through his teeth.

"Of course." The masked-man snickered and began to walk away with his men trailing behind him. I whimpered.

That made him look at me. He eyed me. To be silent. I obeyed.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Natsume and Ruka running.

_Please come back… Promise me…_

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

"Ruka, please drive the car…" Ruka just nodded and he threw the suitcases on the back of the van. He checked it earlier if it was cash. They didn't fool us this time.

I held Aoi close to me and I entered at the middle seat with Aoi. Ruka started the van and he's now going back at Nobara's house. I untied Aoi. "I'm so sorry, Aoi… It took me a long time to…" I bit my lip. I can't finish my sentence.

"Onii-chan!" She hugged me as soon as her hands were free of ropes.

"What did they do to you?" I asked and growled unimpressively.

"Nothing…" She lied. She's bad at lying.

"Tell me." I hissed. "I'll roast them alive the time I'll get back…"

She gasped and her face looked terrified. "No! Don't, onii-chan! Don't!" She was now crying. I patted her head and she hugged me. "I'm sorry, Aoi. I have to…"

_There's a deal that I made to rescue you… I have to get her back…_

She sobbed there quietly. Ruka was just driving silently.

* * *

><p><span>-NARUMI ANJU-<span>

"_I want you to check something for me, detective… A criminal record… Sixteen years ago…"_

_What is it that she wanted me to check back years ago?_ I opened my office door with my key and then closed the door shut when I got in. I sat in front of my table and opened my laptop.

Sixteen years ago? That was a long time ago. What does she want me to search?

"_I want you to check something for me, detective… A criminal record… Sixteen years ago…"_

"_What?" I asked back. "What happened sixteen years ago?"_

"_That is what you have to find out …" She gave a mocking laugh and got up from where she is sitting. She lay back on her bed._

She said nothing about it, really. I opened cases last sixteen years ago. Both solved and unsolved… Involving criminal records… This was a long list.

My eyes were no longer interested in searching and I'm just skimming most of the cases when something caught my eye.

I straightened up and blinked a few times.

_The hair… The eyes… Is this…?_

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

We rode a van, its glass were darkly tinted that no one can see from the outside. The masked-man was always looking at me.

"Tch." He groaned. "I hate looking at this brat… Her eyes remind me of _her…_"

_Her?_

One of them snorted.

The ride was unexpectedly long and I wanted to sleep, my eyes were fluttering close, but I'm trying to wake myself up… If I fell asleep, who knows what will they do to me? The masked-man didn't carry me. The one who carried me has good looks. If only he's young… Anyways, why am I thinking such a thing in this situation? I shuddered at his touch. He carried me inside the building with all of them. He laid me inside a room.

My stomach growled. Impressive. I haven't eaten much this morning because I was so tensed.

He laughed. "Are you hungry?" I just nodded since I can't talk.

He closed the door when he left. I could hear him argue with the masked-man.

"If you'll not feed her, she'll die." He argued. "Look. If you want _her _to come here, of course, you have to keep this child alive."

"Fine." The masked-man surrendered. "Feed her."

He came back with a dish in his right hand and big-sized bottled water on his left hand. He left the food on the floor beside me and he uncovered my mouth. I breathed heavily. He also untied my hands.

"I will tie you back after you eat." He threatened, meaning, don't do anything reckless just because you can move.

I nodded a one sharp nod and dug in. He laughed and left me. He closed the door and I could hear the clicking sound as he locked it from the outside. I stopped eating though I'm hungry. There were things needed to be done before this.

I glanced around the room… I, then began to talk. I pulled the strap of my bra slightly closer to my mouth. "Can you hear me, guys?" I said in my little voice. I hope they can. And I hope they are not too busy in doing anything… "I don't know where I am. But this room has two windows. They're very high… I can't see anything since both of my feet were still tied up… The door was locked from the outside. I can hear them here. But I'm careful not to make any sound…"

I babbled on and on describing the place. After that, I drank plenty of water and started eating again.

_Oh, God. I hope this works out…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Leave a review. Thanks. :)**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(Edited as of 09-08-11; 9:41am)**


	13. Snap Decision

_**Edited version. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is dedicated to <strong>_**Sweet Razzberry. **_**Thank you for the get well soon wishes. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Love beyond Magic<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Snap Decision**

* * *

><p><span>-NARUMI ANJU-<span>

My eyes widened at the name.

_**Yuka Sakura.  
>Case: Frustrated Murder<br>Details: Murdered her husband, Shiki Sakura.**_

_What? _

_**Prisoned for five years. Bailed out for good moral inside.**_

_What is this? Why did Mikan's mother murder her own husband?_

_**More details: It is said that she just woke up with the knife on her hand and her husband beside her, dead already. The fingerprints exactly matched hers. She said she did not remember anything that will make her kill her husband. Not enough evidence to deny herself. (Click here to view more)**_

I closed all other applications and made a shortcut document for this file on my 'priotity lists' folder. This was definitely something that I should know. I closed my personal computer and was getting ready to head out when I received a text message that there was something I need to investigate.

Yeah. I forgot all about that case. Darn. I sighed and prepared myself for the case I was asked to do last week.

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

There was a loud knock on the door and we all turned to stare at it as if some monster will come out. The Nobara girl walked quietly until she reached the door and opened it a little, then she sighed and opened it for them to go in.

The raven-haired guy was with another raven-haired girl – his sister. And the blonde boy was there, too.

We were all tensed and Nobara shut the door and locked it.

"So, what are we going to do now?" It was Misaki-senpai who broke the silence.

"We got Mikan's description of the room." I deduced. "And the location…" I pointed at the computer screen with the red dot. They are not moving anywhere. "All we have to do is wait for Mikan's signal to go there."

We have limited time. They might leave the country anytime, based on their location…

The moment was turned icy again.

The ruby-eyed girl looked nervously at her brother. Tsubasa-senpai seemed bothered by the idea of them getting Mikan back.

_Is this the end of the road?_

No. This can't be.

Mikan has yet to pay me her debts.

That foolish girl. I sighed as I turned my head back to the monitor and listened at Mikan's breaths and faint echo of another's conversation at the other room on the speaker.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

I pinched my cheek to keep me awake. I am near from sleeping. I shouldn't sleep. Who knows what'll they do to me?

Maybe they'll sell me. Maybe they'll make me their slave.

I shivered.

But that makes no sense. If they want a slave, they can bother any other person. Not just me.

I heard the door on the other room crack open and some footsteps.

I closed my eyes as I listened to their conversation. Some of the voices were familiar.

"How'd it go?"

"Luna will be stuck in jail for a week."

"We have to get the helicopter."

"I know."

"Where's the key?"

"I went back there to get it, but she stuck her tongue at me and said that we have to get her out of there first."

I heard a fist crushing on the table noise. "That Luna! That was her fault to be there." One spitted. "I shouldn't have let her hold the key and hide the copper."

"I know."

"Shit." Some curses.

"We have no choice."

"Yes, tomorrow morning, get her butt out of there!"

"Yeah sure." A bored tone.

"And did you contact _her_?"

"I don't know. You didn't ask me to."

"You shitloads!" A yell. "Who did I ask to contact that damn Yuka?"

_Yuka?_

Some footsteps. "Aye, sir."

"What happened?"

"We expect to hear from her tomorrow morning."

"That's settled, then." A threatening laugh.

_What's with this conversation? I can't understand what they're saying…_

I heard footsteps walking near my room and my eyes fluttered open.

I heard them open the room and the door creaked, revealing the masked-man.

His lips were pulled up into a smile. A mocking smile and he walked towards me. I gulped in terror.

Every step he makes… It makes me want to hide and scream, but thanks to the ropes on my body and the handkerchief in my mouth, I can't do any of it.

He held my chin up to level his face and I saw his scary, black eyes shimmering. He barked a laugh. "She better come… It's her beloved daughter that's in trouble, after all."

My eyes widened and I wanted to shout.

_My Mom? My Mother! Where is she?_

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

"Damn." Tsubasa-senpai cursed. "You better rescue her quick."

"W-Wait!" I stopped them. "Why in a rush?"

"Hotaru-chan, look. They will threaten Mikan's mother to come. And who knows what will happen to Mikan if her mother won't come? We don't know a thing about her Mom."

I weighed that.

True. We do know nothing about her Mom. What if she's evil?

I gave up and let them go. Just don't do anything ridiculous, Mikan.

Just don't do anything reckless.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

The next hours seemed too slow. I just cried silently. My Mom. My Mom is coming for me.

I'm so happy and sad at the same time. Happy because I'm going to see her, but sad because she'll be dragged in this mess. This mess that I even don't understand what they want from me. Or from my Mom.

The other rooms were quiet. Just the television sound and some snoring. And someone eating.

Then I heard the glass on the window break a little. I jerked my head up and saw two silhouettes. I blinked twice and saw them clearly then.

They kept their promise.

I am so glad…

But…

I can't.

I can't.

I can't come home when I still haven't seen my Mom.

They reached for the window lock and opened it and they both hopped on the crates easily as a mouse. Without noise.

I instantly cried again when they reached me.

"SSShhhh…." Ruka soothed me and brushed my tears away.

Natsume removed the hanky on my mouth and I gasped for air.

Ruka then started patting my back.

"We have to go." Natsume said coldly.

"No." I breathed. "No."

I shook my head hard.

The looks on their faces were identical. Both shocked.

"What do you mean no?" Natsume hissed silently. "We. Have. To. Go."

"I said NO." I hissed back.

"Why?" Ruka asked.

"My Mom…" My voice cracked and they can see it in me now, I think.

Why I cried.

"We have to go." Natsume ordered and grabbed me after he finished untying the ropes on my feet and hands. "We can turn around here later."

"No. No. No." I'm sounding like a kindergarten. "I won't go home. Not 'til I see my Mom."

"You won't." Natsume said. I don't know what he meant.

"I won't." I repeated, still sure of my decision.

If it means sacrificing just a little bit, just to see my Mom… So be it.

I will. I will see her.

I want.

It's not a choice. It's a necessity.

She's my Mom.

I'm her daughter.

And now, I'm frankly thankful for these painful events. I can finally see my Mom.

Then we heard someone sneeze on the other room. All our heads automatically turned that way.

"Hey, someone check on her."

And my heart beat faster.

Oh my. Oh my. Oh my.

I turned to Ruka and Natsume and all our faces were the same. Shocked.

What will we do? What will we do? What will we do?

The footsteps stopped in front of the room we were in and we heard them unlocking it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Leave a review. Thanks. :)**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(Edited as of)**


	14. A Wrong and A Right Decision

**This chapter is dedicated to for **_**Akatsuki Utaou**_**. She inspired me with her review that made me want to write this unfinished chapter. This draft was unopened in my computer for almost two months, I think.**

**So, I thank you again. And don't tell me **_**not **_**to thank you. :P Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love beyond Magic<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**A Wrong and a Right Decision**

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

My breathing became harsher as I heard them unlock the door.

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._

"Hide!" I whispered – more like a hiss, actually. "Now!"

They were also startled and plus – how they can hide when the room's full of crates?

I wish I had made the right decision. I really wish I had. And if I did, we're not in a pinch right now.

But sometimes, instincts act on their own. Like right now. I wanted – no – I needed to see my Mom. I need to see who she _is_. I want her. I need her.

The door opened revealing me – rope free and not tied – and Ruka and Natsume in front of me with their startled faces. All our reactions were identical. Except for the guy who opened the door.

"My, my." The guy sighed. "There're two more kittens here."

I heard footsteps clearly coming this way and saw the masked guy appear in front of the door. He eyed the two and a smirk formed on his lips. "What a surprise. How did you manage to find her? Or were you following us?"

They kept silent.

"Anyways, just tie those three." He turned his back and disappeared from my sight. "And leave them here at the living area. I don't want another kitten to be fed."

_That guy…_

"…And I wanted to get the money as soon as possible." He let out a dark laugh.

"Yesss." The guy rolled his eyes and went in front of us to tie us. He tied me first.

I gazed at Natsume and Ruka who were busy staring at me.

_I'm so sorry._

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

This is… Shit.

I tried to rescue a girl, and she's so dumb that she didn't even want to go out and now we're all in the middle of this mess.

I wanted to spit out every little anger I have inside of me. I wanted to blame everything on her. But when she looked at me, I just had to forgive her.

Her mellow eyes were slightly teary and all the anger vanished. Her eyes expressed it all. She didn't mean it.

And this wasn't her fault.

And I guess if I'm also at her place, I wouldn't want to go.

If I could see my Mom again. But I can't. She's… somewhere safe already. She's happy. I know.

If only there's some magic that could save us. Just some magic…

I bit my lip. I should think of a way to get out of here than thinking for impossible things. This is getting out of hand.

The guy held the Sakura girl and went out of the room, and then, went back and dragged us after we were tied.

I glanced at Ruka. His face was calm, but worried. He's good at hiding his emotions now, eh?

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

"BAKA MIKAN." My fists made a clenching sound as I closed it. "Why?"

"Calm down, Hotaru-chan…" Iinchou patted my back.

"Why did she refuse?" I almost went mad. "Now, all of them were held hostages! Great, Mikan. What more could go wrong?"

"Try to understand, Hotaru." Tsubasa-senpai sighed. "I, too, don't like how it turned out. But think, Hotaru… Just think. If you were in her place, and you haven't seen your Mom since you were born… Would you not see her, even if that's the only chance that you can get?"

When Tsubasa-senpai said that, I bit my lip.

It made sense. I know nothing about that feeling because I have my parents. I am with my parents. They do care for me. I love them. I can see them every day.

"See?" Tsubasa-senpai said. "Though it might count on as her selfishness, that was her decision…"

"And what do we do, now?" I asked. "Shouldn't we call the police? Mikan said that we should call the police once they were in trouble. And they _are _now in trouble."

"No." Tsubasa-senpai shook his head. "Mikan wanted to see her Mom. Let's wait 'til her Mom comes… And we'll decide what to do."

No. Waiting, actually _is _stressful.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

"Did she reply?" The masked-man guy asked one of his men while watching the television and tapping his fingers impatiently on the sofa.

"Yes. Just now." The guy he asked held his phone in his hand. He smiled and turned to the masked-man. "Said she will come at six p.m."

The masked-man turned to me. "Hn. Your mother loves you, eh?" And laughed.

_My Mom loves me? _I cried. Maybe this was the right decision, too. For me.

But for them to be involved… That's not the right decision for them.

_I'm terribly sorry for everything I caused, Natsume, Ruka. _I cried some more.

**-xXxXx-**

I grunted as I opened my eyes. I didn't know that I fell asleep. I quickly looked around me and saw Natsume glaring at the masked-man, Ruka staring at me – I stared back. His eyes were mellow and understanding. Natsume was so lucky he had Ruka as his best friend who would go through all this, just because of friendship.

Luck. We need luck.

But not really…

I shifted my eyes back to Natsume again.

_Magic._

If only there's some magic…

But yeah… That seemed impossible.

_Hotaru! _My mind exclaimed. Right. Hotaru's still listening to us. I bet they called the police already…

But if they did… I may not be able to see my Mom.

"It's nearly six." The masked-man glanced at his watch. "Come on, let's go."

They held us and Natsume protested. "Don't move too much, boy. I might drop you."

Natsume's jaw locked together and I just stayed silent. The moment of waiting was over.

I can finally see my Mom.

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

"We should coordinate with Narumi-sensei on this," Tsubasa-senpai finally said after watching the red dot on the computer move.

"Yes." I nodded and immediately dialed Narumi-sensei's number on my cell phone.

"Yes?" Narumi-sensei greeted.

"Narumi-sensei!" I almost shouted. "Please help us."

"About Mikan again?"

"You got that right." I almost snorted.

**-xXxXx-**

"Ouch." I winced as I rubbed my forehead.

"Sorry." Narumi-sensei's driving was much worse than Tsubasa-senpai's was.

"You sure about this...?" Narumi-sensei asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes," Tsubasa-senpai huffed.

The bug at Mikan's bra was still connected with us and I put it on speaker in Narumi-sensei's car. We were listening and we gasped at what we heard next.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

We were bought back to where the exchange was made earlier. It was like a déjà vu. The only difference was I was held hostage by this men in black, and Ruka and Natsume were with me.

And my Mom will come save me.

My Mom.

My Mom.

My Mom...

My heart beat faster and faster as we waited for her.

My mouth was tied and I could only mumble to myself. "Mom,"

"Tch." One of them spitted. "It's almost 6:20pm!"

"Where the hell is she?" the masked-man asked. Impatience was heard in his tone. And then he looked at me. His piercing black orbs glared at me.

His glare earned me a shiver and my eyes instantly looked away.

"She will come." He smirked. "If she doesn't, we'll kill this brat..." That made me look back at him. "Along with the two kittens that tried to save her..." Natsume hissed beside me. Ruka stiffened.

"We'll kill this brat..." He repeated. "Just like how we killed her Step Dad."

_M-My Step Dad? _My eyes widened at what he said. _He killed my Step Dad? !_

I cried. Although I haven't seen my Step Dad. How dare them? How dare them! My Mom was nowhere in sight because of I-don't-know-what. And my Step Dad, too? !

_What on earth are they? ! Are they still human beings? ! _They acted as if they're possessed by demons.

I wish they'd go to jail. I really wish.

Then I heard someone running from the back door and we all looked back.

It was one of his men. "She's here."

_Mom. _I gulped. _Finally. Finally, I can now see you._

I heard the front door of this warehouse creak open and footsteps followed. Every step the stranger makes, my heart thumps unevenly on my chest.

At first, the person was barely seeable. I narrowed my eyes at concentration. Then, I saw her.

Her hair hung past the middle of her back. She was wearing blue rubber shoes and faded blue jeans. Her shirt was yellow.

She suddenly ran and stopped in the middle of the warehouse in front of us. I can see her clearly now.

_Mom. _I suddenly felt comfort. Her eyes lingered on mine and it was like seeing my face in the future.

The hair. The eyes. I looked like her carbon copy. _She really is my Mom._

Tears suddenly came rushing. I don't want to pressure my Mom. To make her worry about me. But just seeing her makes me cry. I wanted to hug her. But the ropes on my body indicated me to just sit here and wait for the worse.

"Where's the three hundred billion dollars?" The masked man greeted my Mom with a question.

* * *

><p><span>-YUKA SAKURA-<span>

I saw my baby. My baby who was now grown up. When I left her with my father's friend, she's just an infant. And now, she's grown up.

She was like a butterfly.

She cried when she saw me. _Curse you, Persona!_

My eyes shifted to those two other tied kids beside my daughter. My eyes widened when I saw his ruby eyes.

_Kaoru's child... Why is he here, too? _My thoughts were alarmed. _Was he also held hostage by Persona? Was Persona still looking for Kaoru? No. He couldn't be. Kaoru is dead. He couldn't be._

"Where's the three hundred billion dollars?" He suddenly uproared.

"I told you where I left it." I answered honestly. Why don't they just check out that house I told them?

"Right." Persona groaned. "The house you told us... was burned."

_I know. It was burned by Kaoru. _That thought about Kaoru made me frown.

Kaoru was my best friend. She stayed with me even though I was in darkness. She saved me.

"It was there." I retorted.

"Where were you hiding it?" Persona suddenly held out his gun and pointed it to my daughter.

"NO!" I shrieked and glared at him.

I received a smirk from him. Damn you, Persona! You should be locked from the deepest part of hell where you belong! "Just tell me, and guide me where it is, and I'll leave them be."

"I already told you the truth!" I shouted. "What more do you want from me? You killed Izumi. You killed Shiki... And now, my daughter! Why don't you just kill me? !"

"Then we wouldn't know where the money is." He let out a dark laugh and his face turned serious. "Don't let me ask you... Again."

_And I don't want to repeat myself... Again. _I wanted to say but decided to keep my mouth shut.

I told him the truth. What was he saying that the money wasn't there? I'm sure that it was there!

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

_I think I've seen this lady before... _My head hurt as I tried to remember her. But I can't.

"They suddenly held the lady by the elbow and pointed the gun at the right side of her head. That made the girl beside me whimper in terror. She moved and tried to break free of the ropes, but she can't.

She just remained there and just cried her eyes out.

_The hell, Persona! _I wanted to shout. But the handkerchief in my mouth stopped me to.

"I already told you!" The lady yelled. "Let me go!"

"I wanted the truth!" Persona yelled. "Not the lie!"

"And that was the truth!" She argued and tried to break free of the guy's strong hold of her. She was brave.

And then we heard police sirens just outside the warehouse.

"No one move!" Someone shouted from the outside.

The police. I assumed.

The front door opened revealing many policemen with their guns in front of them. "Put your guns down!" They ordered.

Persona gritted his teeth. "Yuka..." He pointed at Yuka. "You're going to die first, before I could."

I closed my eyes as I heard Persona triggered his gun.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I was feeling down lately, again. And I lost my inspiration in writing again. I felt my world crumble to pieces.**

***Sighs* Why is there such stupid thing called love? You know how I hate being over-problematic about it. I was indeed pestered by one of my classmates who keep on mumbling and mumbling about her love story that didn't have a happy ending. I guess it wasn't her fault then.**

**And I had this "school incident". If that was over, consider this posted.**

**But if it's not, then it still is a problem and I worry so much about school than any other things.**

**I am so stupid at what I did. UGH. I'm not going to tell you guys because it really is a shameful thing to do. =.=**

**I can't believe I'm going to stoop down to that level.**

**I really can't.**

**Please leave a review. Thanks.**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(09-08-11)**

**P.S.: I still wasn't over about the school incident thing. But I hope I will get over it soon... And I hope that you guys will boost me up. I am crying so much, lately. =.="**


	15. Graves

**This chapter is dedicated to my anonymous reviewer, _Aye q.q_. I would actually put off updating for a while, but you leave me no choice. XD LOL. I was so touched by your review. Thanks. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some more important notes: Those that were bold and italicized are flashbacks. :)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Love beyond Magic<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Graves**

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

It's been a week since that incident happened. It was over. Persona and those men in black were caught by the police. Hotaru got the timing right.

I kneeled beside the grave and brushed the dusts away.

_I didn't even get the chance to hold you, let alone touch you. I didn't even see you smile at me._

I felt this heavy feeling on my chest and I wanted to cry. I blinked my tears away.

_I'd be strong. I promise I will be. For your sake. I love you._

I stood up.

"Mikan," I looked back and saw Hotaru half-smiling at me. "It's time to go."

I tried to smile, but in the end, I couldn't help it – I cried. Tears overflowed my eyes while I stood there. She came up to me and hugged me while patting my back.

"It's alright, Mikan..." She tried to soothe me. "We're here."

_Right. I'm not alone._

"Right," I laughed lightly as I brushed my tears away. "You're with me. I'm not alone."

"Right." She smiled. "Let's go."

I gave the grave a parting look and turned my back on it, trying my best not to break down and cry.

We reached the parking lot where the others are waiting. Especially the most important person in my life now, My Mom.

"Mikan," She smiled at me and she hopped on the car at the driver's seat.

I smiled and rode on the passenger's seat in front, gave the cemetery a last farewell glance.

_I love you, Daddy. I know you're happy in heaven. I know that you're happy I get to meet my Mom. Everything's fine now, Dad._

I closed my eyes and almost winced as I remembered what happened on the empty warehouse where we were held hostages.

_**My eyes widened in horror as I saw the masked-guy fire his gun at my Mom.**_

**NO! **_**I wanted to shout, but the handkerchief on my mouth prevented me from doing so.**_

_**Then it all happened so fast. I saw my friends and the police running. One police fired at the masked-guy and he was hit near his abdomen.**_

_**I tore my gaze away from him and shifted my eyes back to my Mom. She was gasping for air.**_

**Was she hit? **_**My thoughts were alarmed. I looked at her from head to toe. No signs of blood.**_

_**And then I saw someone at her foot. His hair was blonde and he was holding his arm. He saved my Mom. He took the bullet.**_

_**I don't know whether to feel happy or not. I'm happy that my Mom was alive, but unhappy because someone was hurt because of me – again.**_

_**Then we heard some more gun clicks and I tucked my head down and closed my eyes.**_

**Please, Lord. Please, let this be the end. And I hope none of my friends suffer so much. **_**I prayed.**_

It was over. My mind was finally peaceful. It was over.

There will be no danger to us anymore. My Mom and I will be living happily ever after. And as for Natsume, his sister and Ruka... I hope they can forgive me and they'll always be safe and well.

"Mikan," My Mom shook my shoulders. "We're here."

I opened my eyes and smiled. I got out of the car and eyed the hospital. The white building looked sadder as it was. The bold letters **Alice Hospital **was written on top of the building and was slightly dirty. Some air conditioners leaked water. Some windows were open and you could see what's inside their rooms.

"Come on," My Mom tugged my arm.

Hotaru was the one who asked about the room number and we rode on the elevator, stopped on the fifth floor and knocked on the room with the 507 sign.

"Come in," A female voice monotone and Hotaru opened the door, revealing the nurse with reddish-brown hair dressed in all white with a folder and some papers on her left arm. She smiled at us the instant we were all inside the room. "Good evening." She greeted. "I'm going now, Narumi-san, please eat the food."

"Yes," Narumi-sensei answered unenthusiastically.

The nurse left the room and closed the door.

"Thanks for visiting me –again." It was the third time since last week that we visited him.

"I don't know how I can thank you," My Mom said, worried. "I still don't think that paying the hospital bill was enough to thank you."

Narumi-sensei chuckled. "That was actually enough. I can pay this myself, but you insisted. I only did the right thing."

"And this is also the right thing." My Mom answered back. "I wouldn't be well and alive if you weren't there. Thank you,"

"Again – and as always – you're welcome." Narumi-sensei laughed.

Narumi-sensei was rushed here in the hospital after that incident. My Mom paid for everything and for the investigation that he helped for my friends. He was such a nice guy. I sometimes could see what my Dad could've been, if he was still alive.

Or maybe, what my Step Dad could've been.

I fixed my eyes on my Mom as she drowned in conversation with Narumi-sensei. This was the third time of this week that we visited.

She told me everything. She told me every little thing. Especially about my Dad and my Step Dad.

I love my Dad. I love my Step Dad, too. I admire them both. Willing to die for my Mom to be happy.

Especially my step Dad.

"_**Your Step Dad knew..."**_

"_**Knew what?" I asked Mom as she awkwardly stared at me.**_

"_**Shiki Sakura. He knew that from the start, I didn't love him."**_

"_**What?" I almost yelled. I knew I told my Mom that I'd be patient and wait for her to continue finishing her story. But I just couldn't help it. "You don't love him? Yet, you get m-married?"**_

"_**It wasn't like that, Mikan." Her eyes were sincere. It's as if my own eyes were actually looking at me. "I told him that I don't feel the same way about him. But he said that he doesn't care. All he wanted was to take care of you and me."**_

_**He was a martyr. I don't know a thing about love, since I've never experienced to fall in love, but... To risk your life with someone you know that was facing danger, to get married with that person... That itself was a great sacrifice.**_

_**He was never hers. Yet he was willing to stay by her side forever.**_

_**True love.**_

It was a total of two hours before we decided to go home.

**-xXxXx-**

"Thank you," Ruka mumbled after we ate dinner at our dining hall in our house. My Mom decided to let them stay here. Since Ruka's Mom were overseas and he doesn't know a thing about his Dad. Natsume's parents were gone. They were in heaven. A long time ago. And my Mom decided to let them stay, Natsume and Aoi, for as long as they like.

"That was nothing," My Mom replied that phrase for almost a millionth time for the week now. "Nothing compared to the risk you've faced just to rescue back my daughter." And she smiled at them.

Natsume nodded. I think it was still a painful blow to him when we visited her mother's grave. Seeing my father's grave made me cry, even though I didn't see him. And I think it was more painful for him to see his mother's grave, whom he missed so much...

_**We went over to the burnt house and there was this marked 'X' thing on the ground that was barely seeable due to the ashes piled over it. So, my Mom never lied. The money was really still here.**_

_**Some friends helped us dug it, and there were briefcases. Money.**_

_**My Mom gave the large amout of money to the charity and some other works. He also gave my friends who helped me some bonus, and to Natsume and Ruka, she promised a lifetime support.**_

_**The cemetery was a few blocks away from the burnt house. And he was in deep pain as he stared at his mother's and father's graves. I didn't know the real story behind it. And I wouldn't ask them the whole story for me. I wouldn't.**_

_**It was minutes after that when his sister clung onto his shirt and sobbed. And he hugged his sister back while his fists were balled. I wanted to soothe him and tell him he's not alone. We're here.**_

_**But I never knew what would it feel. When you're with your Mom since childhood, and then she dies. It's painful to know that I lost two Dads, even though I haven't seen them.**_

_**But it's more painful for him to lose his parents whom he have lived with, all of his life.**_

_**I never felt such pain. I've never given much thought about it, that such miserable he could feel.**_

_**It was heartbreaking.**_

_**I can hear him sob quietly there while hugging his sister.**_

**-xXxXx-**

"Hotaruuu!" I squirmed as I saw her with Iinchou walking to our house.

"Stay away from me, you're dirty." She blocked her hand from me and I pouted. Iinchou laughed.

"Meanie." I complained.

Natsume, Aoi and Ruka were there, sitting on the living room, watching the television.

"Where have you gone, Hotaru?" I asked when I let them inside our house.

"With your Mom."

"Whaaaat?" I asked, and just then, I saw my Mom came in and she smiled at me.

Mommy laughed. It was so off that I could call her Mommy – but so heartwarming at the same time. "We just went to your future school, Mikan."

"Wait. What?" I blinked.

"I enrolled you and your friends to Alice Academy for college!" My Mom chipped in the good news.

"Really?" I could feel the excitement run through my veins. To be with them on college! That would be fun!

"Yes," Hotaru replied and placed the books she had on the table. "And we have to review since we're going to take the entrance exam after two weeks."

"WHAAAAT?" I cried. "Noooo!"

"I enrolled you, too, Ruka and Natsume." My Mom smiled at them. They just nodded. "And Aoi will be enrolled on the High School division of Alice Academy."

Am I the only one that feels that excitement and fear all throughout?

"Why do we have to have entrance exams when we're already enrolled?" I frowned.

"Well, it's to classify what course do you want to take and for them to know if you're smart enough to be a scholar and some other benefits." Hotaru explained. Her eyes bright with excitement.

She's excited, too! But not for the fun – for something else I don't wanna say what that is.

**-xXxXx-**

"Ugh," I complained as I lay down the grass. "I feel like my brain's gonna explode."

I heard the muffled laughter of Ruka and Iinchou on the background while Hotaru threw the book at me.

"Oww," I complained.

"Get up, you." Hotaru commanded. "Study."

"I know, I know." I pouted.

I took a glance at all of them before reaching to the book. Hotaru was seriously reading and scribbling at her notes while Iinchou wasreading and highlighting her book for the important details. Natsume was on the other side of the table and was reading silently. Ruka was on his other side, reading silently, too. They were less sociable. But I still find it nice that they agreed to study here on our backyard on the grass.

Ah, how nice is it to have friends.

**-xXxXx-**

I scratched my itchy feet under the table in front of me and tried to concentrate. Great. X's and Y's and Z's.

Algebra was my worst subject.

I felt my forehead crease. I must try my best. Mom believes I can pass the entrance exam.

I heard footsteps coming my way so I glanced back and find my Mom in her nightgown with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Still studying?" She put the mug in front of me. "Here, drink it."

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled and sipped a little.

"Don't stress yourself too much." She smiled and kissed me on my forehead. "Good night, Mikan."

"Good night, Mommy." She waved and headed upstairs.

I touched my forehead. Mom does that always now, before going to sleep. And I like it.

That motivated me and I tried to solve the problem again with all I've got.

It was until ten minutes that I heard another set of footsteps. I looked behind me and saw Ruka holding his book.

"Oh, you're still awake?" I smiled.

He smiled a little. "Uh, yeah." He nodded and walked towards me. He sat in front of me and placed the book in front of him.

I took a little sip from my chocolate and crossed out everything I did on the notebook.

He peeked at what I was doing. He chuckled a little and I felt self-conscious. Was he laughing because I can't solve it?

"Here, let me help you a little." He sat closer to me and explained. He smelled nice. I let that scent get out of me and tried to concentrate on what he was explaining.

"Here, try it." He gave me back my pen encouragingly.

I took a deep breath and tried it.

"No, you put the X here." Ruka guided me.

"Eh?" I pouted. "Why does Math have to be so hard?"

He shrugged.

"Why do we have to study it?"

He smiled, then answered. "Math is everywhere. When you buy a candy or a book, when you measure, when you tell the time... Everywhere. And we have to study it... Otherwise, others will take advantage of you if you don't know how to count the coins the seller gave you back. He might trick you."

I frowned. "Can't Math just grow up and solve its own problems?"

He laughed. "I don't know."

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

I still can't sleep so I decided to walk out of my room and head downstairs. I heard the Mikan girl laugh and I took a peek from the wall separating the stairs and the living room. There she was, sitting on the ground with both of her hands on the table and laughing.

_Who's with her? _I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head so that I can see the other person.

My eyes almost widened. _Ruka._

I think he really does like her.

I went back upstairs and decided to leave those two alone so that they can have their chitchats.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Actually finished this on a whim.**

**Sorry for not updating for so long. It's just that I was enjoying reading the manga Kimi ni Todoke and Soul Eater. XD**

**Hahaha. Sorry for that. And especially I'm not so hot in school nowadays.**

**Though I was the top 5 in our Marketing subject. I still need to cope up with my other subjects that I'm sure I am rotting on them. =.=**

**But I was so happy with that Marketing subject. Anwyays, I'm doing my best on that subject anyway so I still think I deserved it.**

**Thanks for encouraging me, guys. When I put that last Author's Notes on my last update, I was so down...**

**And now I think I'm still feeling down, but I don't know what life has in store for me, so I gotta play with the waves now, as long as I still can.**

***Sigh***

**Thanks. I love you guys a lot.**

**Don't forget to leave a review. :)**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(09-26-11)**

**P.S.: Sorry, this have a lot of errors, I know. I just finished this now. -_- So... sorry. This chapter sucked. There were too many flashbacks. But I hope you guys had fun reading. Thanks.**


End file.
